A Whisper of Lilac
by annequinox
Summary: Inspired by Violet Evergarden. To everyone else, she was a weapon that would bring the war to its end. But to Itachi Uchiha, she was simply human, and he could not allow himself to let her become anything but. Drabble-esque.
1. Chapter 1

one.

The first thing that greeted him as he entered the mansion was a blur of raven and red.

And white.

The girl was frail—that much was obvious. A mop of the darkest indigo sat on her head, reaching just below her chin, with strands sticking out everywhere. She looked different, dangerously so. But what bothered him the most was not the blood on her chin or the kunai in her hand. Instead, he found himself staring into the eyes of the purest white, maybe a hint of lilac, but from afar one would not really notice.

He glanced at his brother. "Who is this…?"

"A weapon that can benefit the kingdom," Sasuke replied, jerking his head at the numerous blood splatters on the girl's simple lavender dress. "I found her on one of the ships we went up against. I thought it was empty. To my surprise, she was there, surrounded by a mass of dead bodies."

Itachi was not one to shudder, but for the first time, he found himself doing so.

Carefully, he crouched in front of the girl. She did not shrink away from him like the rest did. At first glance, it was possible that she could have led a simple life. But then again, not everyone was fortunate.

"What's your name?" he asked her, ignoring the slow descent of her eyes, at how she was beginning to hiss. He ignored the hatred that seeped through her glare.

"Don't bother," Sasuke retorted. "She is not human."

Another glance at the girl made him think that she was—just broken.

* * *

 **a/n:** This is my first time writing an ItaHina fic but I love the pairing so I thought I'd give it a try! Violet Evergarden was a huge inspiration, but I'll be careful to stray from the storyline :)

Please tell me if you liked it! With it having shorter chapters, it will be easier to update. I will try to update at least once a week, or daily if my schedule allows it.


	2. Chapter 2

two.

She followed him around like a puppy.

The first day, she was everywhere. She bit anyone who dared to touch her, pounced on his head maid that tried to bathe her, and carried her kunai around like a teddy bear. And yet he could not find it in him to be upset with her.

Now she was much tamer with instructions. He was not sure how she understood him or if she even did, but she knew what he was trying to say and he was fine with that for the time being.

He folded his arms over his chest and sighed through his nose, raking his eyes over her clothes. Left with no other choice, he had dressed her in standard _Hi no Kuni_ Anbu clothing. No matter what he did, it was too big. The sleeves were too long, the pants too loose, and her eyes were a stark contrast to the dark cloth of the uniform. No matter how much he argued with the Queen, he was to dress her like a soldier.

It was almost as if they were condemning her to a life of being a weapon.

That, he would not allow.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I suppose this will do for now…" he mumbled, sighing once more. He had been saying the same thing for the past few days.

According to Sasuke, she was an orphan. They had no information on the girl's background, where she was from, what kingdom, what clan—all they had was the fact that she had been trained by _someone_ to become the deadliest human weapon there was. He had not seen her yet in battle and he did not wish to. She was not going with him to the front lines.

They trudged down the path with silence. The sky was set alight with flames, casting long shadows across the planes of his face. It was a long walk back to the mansion, but the girl didn't seem to mind. She stared straight ahead with a face of stone, her snow eyes unwavering and lips set into a thin line. Her chin was lifted in a way that showed dominance, but the space between them indicated that she obeyed him and no one else.

Her presence was barely there, flickering like an old flame exposed to a cold winter air. If he did not try hard enough, he could never tell she was behind him.

Itachi stopped by the gates to the mansion. He heard her boots click against the concrete and he turned around to meet her eyes. As always, she stood poised and her eyes did not flinch away from his. He remembered the way her hair looked strikingly blue in this light, and how pearlescent her eyes were when the sun hit just right. He would always remember this moment as he felt something inside him twist.

She blinked once and tilted her head to the side.

Fingers trembling, he reached out towards her. His chest heaved in for an inhale, releasing it in one big breath as he laid his hand on the crown of her head.

He smiled sadly. "We're home."

* * *

 _Hi no Kuni - Land of Fire_

 **a/n:** Second chapter! I hope this is well enough. As far as I am planning, there is no such thing as Auto Memory dolls here, but instead, a version that will be called kunoichi, women who escort people and deliver personal messages through voices. Just a heads up. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter! As I said, this will be in short installments, making updates a whole lot easier :)


	3. Chapter 3

three.

The following days were spent away from the mansion. Sometimes, he would drop by to check up on her, only to find her waiting patiently inside her room, head turned to the window. He felt guilt stir inside his gut and so he decided to visit her more often.

He would catch her observing a bird tittering on the ledge. She seemed almost scared to touch it, her fingers simply hovering in the air above its feathers. One time, he had gone home to find her sharpening her kunai. He had tried to keep it hidden from her but she always seemed to find it.

With these encounters, he almost felt peaceful. He could feel her calm presence with the silence of the mansion and the cold air through the curtained windows.

Eventually, though, his break was over and he had been called back to the front lines. Under normal circumstances, he would have not minded. This time was different.

"She is just a girl!" Itachi argued, slamming his hands on the table as the voices around him rose for dominance.

"She is a huge asset to _Hi no Kuni_! We did not put her under _your_ command for you to _coddle_ her like a child!"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's because she is!"

In the corner of the room, Sasuke glanced at his _aniki_ with frustration. It didn't help that Itachi was attached to the weapon. He could not even understand what was so charming about the girl anyway. She did not speak, did not smile, and she was hardly much to look at—at least for Sasuke.

Shikaku folded the map across the table swiftly, ignoring the pointed look given to him by the rest of the Anbu. "You are to bring her to the front lines, whether you like it or not." He held Itachi's gaze, his own eyes simmering with authority. "You know the consequences if you don't."

Itachi gritted his teeth, fingers digging into his palms.

"Dismissed."

Numbly, he stood in the meeting room until everyone but his brother had left. He lifted his head and saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"You agree with the general," Itachi murmured, sighing. He straightened his posture and ran a hand through his raven hair. "She is just—"

But Sasuke was already walking away. "No, she is _not_. You were not there when we found her. If you bring her to the front lines, you will see _exactly_ what we mean when we call her our greatest weapon yet."

The doors slammed shut and Itachi succumbed to his thoughts.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yes! Shikaku Nara is the leader of the Anbu forces! I figured he would fit the role since he was the head strategist during the war in Naruto. Anyway, things are beginning to pick up! I see the excitement of writing short chapters. It's a breath of fresh air indeed! I hope you liked this! No Hinata much in this chapter, but I promise you there will be in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

four.

"Oh, she has been in her room all day! I've tried to get her to eat, but she just wouldn't budge!"

Itachi listened to his head maid update him on his charge's status. A small, wry smile crept onto his face. He had expected her to be quite troublesome and yet not as much as this. It was quite charming—her stubbornness.

"It's okay, Ayame-san," he reassured, clapping her once on the shoulder. "I will take it from here."

The maid flushed and scurried into a bow. "Y-Yes, Uchiha-san!"

Once he was certain that she had returned to the first floor, Itachi faced the hallway before him. At the end would be the girl's designated room. For the first time, he found himself hesitant to check up on her. Not because he was bothered by her unusual behavior but because he would have to tell her the news he was dreading himself.

Sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time this day, he made his mind up and began walking. He stopped in front of her door and knocked thrice before entering.

Unlike most days, he found her on the foot of the bed already waiting for him, judging from the way her head had already been facing the door. Itachi closed it behind him silently and approached her.

"I heard you have been giving Ayame-san a hard time," he said playfully, bending down until he was eye-level with the girl. "What's wrong?"

As always, he received no answer.

Itachi eyed her nest of hair and felt his lips twitch in response. Instantly, he walked to the dresser and picked up the unused brush. He sat beside her. "Face that way, please."

Obediently, she turned away from him. He felt overwhelmed by the amount of trust she placed on him and began to comb through her tangled mess of indigo hair. He worked his way up, starting from her ends and gently running his fingers through them once they had been untangled. They were silent all throughout the process and she was still as stone, almost as if she was enjoying the rare treatment she got from him.

Once he was finished, he put away the brush and combed his fingers through her hair once more. He laid a cool hand on the base of her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I tried my best to keep you safe…"

He felt her shift and he opened his eyes to find her peering up at him with a frustrated face. She reached out and pressed on the crease between his brows, smoothing them out with care.

 _It's okay,_ she seemed to say.

Itachi's eyes softened and he gently pried her hand away. He patted her head, not wanting to ruin her hair again after the trouble he had gone through to fix it. In reply, she leaned into his palm and for the first time since she had been under his care, he could feel her radiate with joy.

* * *

 **a/n:** Ah! This was such a heart-warming chapter to write! I don't usually write scenes like this but I enjoyed this one :) Thank you for the lovely reviews! I will reply to them as soon as I can. I am always away, so being able to write short chapters is truly rewarding. If anyone is wondering, Hinata isn't that young. She is around twelve, and Itachi should be around 17, a young Anbu captain. So that everyone isn't confused, there is no chakra here in this world. But I've tried to retain some of the Narutoverse terminologies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

five.

Itachi had only realized that he was truly dealing with a trained killer and not a child when they were ordered to scout the area. For the past half hour, they had been jumping from tree to tree without rest. In another half hour, they would return to base to report and rest in preparation for tonight's battle. The girl had barely broken a sweat during the whole trip and she never lagged behind. She was quick on her feet, almost a whisper across the forest as one could barely hear the landing of her boots on the branches. For a moment, Itachi almost saw a glimpse of a trained Anbu inside of her small body. He did not know if he was going to be alarmed or proud.

Shaking his head, he discarded his thoughts. He was not going to let her be tainted in battle—not again. Not on _his_ watch.

 _Swish!_

Itachi dug his heels into a branch, halting all of a sudden as she appeared before him, crouched and alert. She sniffed the air and brought out kunai in both hands. Without warning, she jumped down and disappeared from his view.

His eyes widened. "You…!"

He followed after her immediately, landing in a squat and running after the sound of silent padding footsteps on the grass. His heart raced with familiar fear, scorching through his veins and pounding in his ears. He turned right and held his kunai up to attack, only to hurriedly slide into a stop. He stared dumbfounded at the girl. She kneeled in front of a family of cats, gazing at the mother with wonder in her eyes.

Itachi felt the breath knock out of him in relief. He sheathed his kunai and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against a tree and crossing his ankle over the other. He watched her with cool, calculating eyes.

"You like cats?"

She nodded, not looking away from the family.

"They seem to like you, too," he commented when a kitten approached her, poking her fingers with its nose.

He glanced at her face and froze, speechless at the gleam and warmth in her eyes. There it was again—that heart-wrenching pain in his gut. The image of her previous Anbu skills faded and all he could think about was how human she looked right now—so frighteningly innocent.

He looked at the setting sun and pushed himself away from the tree. "Let's go," he told her, gesturing to the sky. "It will be dark soon."

Wordlessly, she stood up from her position. She did not even bat an eyelash before they had already returned to the tree line, whipping past the leaves like a phantom wind.

* * *

 **a/n:** ah yes, some Hinata action will be up soon, as you can tell. At first, I wrote this chapter before the previous once, but figured it would be far too soon to get this scene up, so I added that comb scene. I can tell you enjoyed it though! Thank you for the review, I appreciate them all. I am always thankful no matter how many I get.


	6. Chapter 6

six.

They arrived at base exactly twenty minutes later, earlier than expected, but it was a good thing as he could let the girl rest early. Granted, she was not really exhausted. She barely panted while she followed him through the lined tents. The camp was dark, lit by dim lamps and shadowed by tall trees. She had no trouble seeing in the dark just as Sasuke had predicted. It still didn't sit well with him how less of a girl she was and more… Anbu. _Better_ , even.

Just as he had originally planned though, he was not bringing her out into battle. Rather, he would keep her at base until they were finished and bring her back to the mansion. Technically, he wasn't breaking any rules. He brought her to the front lines just like Shikaku ordered him to. They just didn't specify _what_ her role would be in tonight's events.

Itachi was not one to feel smug. He was not one to disobey authorities either. But there was a first to everything.

He nudged the girl into his tent, heading for his pack where he brought her brush. He had suspected that her hair would be susceptible to tangles as the air here was choked with dirt and gunpowder. For some reason, he had the strong urge to keep her hair well managed and so, here he was.

"Let me brush your hair," he told her, and she obliged without restraint.

As he combed out the tangles in her lovely, dark-colored hair, he thought carefully about what he could call her. Sasuke informed him that she had no name and since she didn't talk, she wouldn't be able to tell them what it was even if she _did_ have one. He had been wanting to name her Shiro for a while, but it just didn't feel right and so he discarded the idea.

Besides, naming her after her eyes were bordering ridiculous, especially for a genius like Itachi Uchiha.

Finished with his work, he stood up and returned the brush to his backpack. The night was ticking by and soon, they would re-discuss their strategy and then go out for an ambush. He didn't like the idea of leaving her behind at camp, but it was better than bringing her along.

"Uchiha."

The tent flap lifted open and Kakashi Hatake peered inside. His eyes automatically landed on his charge, lazily drinking in her appearance before raising a hand in a wave.

Itachi slid into a crisp salute. " _Taisa_."

"At ease, _Shosa_ ," Kakashi replied, his masked face shadowed with the dim lights. He glanced at the girl once again before returning his gaze to the Uchiha. "You have an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Eyes crinkling at the sides, the Colonel gave them a discreet smile and slipped out of their tent. Itachi exhaled slowly through his nose, fingers pressing into his temples. He remembered he was with his charge and he turned around to find her glaring at where the Colonel had once been.

Itachi smiled wryly. "Don't worry, he's just alerting me," he reassured her, patting her head. "He won't harm anyone."

She didn't move.

He sat on a crate across her, waiting a few minutes to bask in the silence before rubbing his eyes. He grimaced. "Stay here, okay? I will be gone in an hour and will return as soon as the battle is over. You won't be harmed here."

She tilted her head to the side, confused.

He found himself staring at a misplaced strand of hair slanting over her face and for a moment, he wanted to tuck it behind her ear.

He attempted a smile. "I won't be long."

* * *

 _Taisa - Colonel_

 _Shosa - Major_

 **a/n:** I like this chapter very much! I don't really know why though. As always, I love reading your reviews! Thank you for brightening up my day :) Hinata fight scene up soon! Oh, and yes, Itachi is two ranks lower than Kakashi but that's fine, ne?

Leave a review and tell me about your day or what you think! I hope you liked the chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

seven.

The evening was a hazy mix of fog and mist, washing away the smell of freshly lit cigarettes and fires of the Anbu, and a slow maneuver through the shallow river. The drizzle muffled their labored breathing and provided cover from the enemies. One by one, they passed into the other territory, rifles held tightly with white-knuckled hands and trembling limbs. Some had managed to calm their nerves, having been used to the battlefield, while the rest trekked on with a racing pulse, thundering and pounding, never-ending and dizzying.

The man at the front held up a hand, ceasing all movement, as a dim light from the right headed into their direction. He jerked his head towards his left man—the rifle reloaded, clicked, and the aim was locked.

Itachi sucked in a silent breath, waiting for the enemy to appear from the fog.

It never happened.

Puzzled, Itachi's hand clenched and dropped to his side, turning to look at his men. All present—none missing. The rest stared amongst each other, looking for the responsible Anbu, when a gust of wind whipped past them, blowing their hair back and startling them. Rifles lifted into position.

There was a scream—heart-wrenching, pain-inflicted and _awful_ —and a thud followed, then silence.

The Major narrowed his eyes, seeing through the fog an indistinct silhouette of a small person.

His eyes widened.

 _The girl_.

He whirled around to face his team, about to order a fallback, when he caught the eyes of his men. The words tightened in his throat and he turned back, swallowing thickly. Something akin to agony twisted inside of him as he lifted his hand and slammed it down.

Guns fired. The air choked with smoke and he ran, searching for the girl. An enemy blocked his vision and he spun to the right, dodging a bullet and locking his arms around the man's neck. Snap, _gasp_ , thud. Itachi did not look behind once, racing through the muddy ground, digging his boots into the sludge as he followed the trail of bodies that fell and fell and _fell_.

Then there she was, spinning in all of her glory, palms soaked crimson and her eyes glowing like moonlight in the dark. She caught his eye just as she flipped, unblinkingly kicking two men away with her feet. She landed on all fours and then lifted her lower body, limbs striking and blood dancing, her hair damp from the rain and yet alive, brushing her cheeks as she delivered chaos around her.

He did not realize he was frozen until one of his men screamed his name.

" _Shosa!_ "

He heaved in a breath and spun to fire at a man aiming a rifle at his head. Red splattered across his face. There was the sharp sting of a bullet grazing his arm and he reeled back, pulling at the trigger again _and_ again. Somewhere behind him, he could hear the whisper of the leaves moving with her assault, could hear her palms striking skin and veins bursting, men coughing and falling.

He did not want to look—did not want to answer to the ringing in his head. And yet he could feel the pull, could feel her calling out to him even though she did not speak nor scream.

The night stretched on. Bullet after bullet fired and body after body fell. He refused to believe that she was still fighting, both hands occupied with rifles from dead opponents, her small, fragile body jumping from tree to tree whilst aiming at her targets. He refused to believe that this girl, this oh _so_ beautiful girl, had been forced down a road that he could not pull her away from. But he would try anyway, if it meant taking her away from the bloodshed and finally letting herself hold onto things she wished to cherish, like that bird that always stayed by her window.

He felt his back hit hers and for a moment, they were comrades of equal level, both watching each other's back. And _just_ for a moment, he let it happen, because he could not deny that he was proud of her, even if it was a bittersweet thing.

* * *

 **a/n:** And there you have it! Chapter 7! I was really excited to post this as I was writing this earlier during my lunch break. Somehow, I ended up adding maybe a little too much detail, but I really liked it. Did you? I don't know if the mood for the fight is all right, and as I expected, I managed to get the idea from Violet Evergarden because let's face it, that scene was amazing. Naturally, she has a different fighting style from Violet. Hn, this chapter's a little longer than usual, around 700, whereas I usually update with only 500, but that only shows how much I liked writing the scene!

So if you liked it too, then please leave me a review! I really do enjoy reading all of your review, thank you so much for all the love!


	8. Chapter 8

eight.

Somehow, they had managed to overwhelm the enemies despite the lack of manpower. He could hear the whispers among his men about his charge, watching her as she stood impassively in the middle of lifeless bodies. She looked like a harbinger of death, bathed in the deepest red, her arms limp at her sides and her face hidden beneath her bangs.

Itachi clenched his jaw. He wished he had a name to call her, a name to shout so she would retreat and look at him, a name to make her seem less of a weapon and more human. But he didn't, and all he could do was look at her, hoping she would notice him.

That, she did.

The slightest movement seemed to catch her eye and she tilted her head to look at him. He sighed softly, offering his hand out to her and—

 _Whoosh!_

—he realized that she was already beside him, hair flying and eyes raging—they screamed murder, _murder_ , _murder_. He was shoved roughly to the side, the absence of her name on his lips, grasping that there was nothing to stop her with. By the time he had regained his stability, she had already brought down another enemy, her small, elegant fingers curving around his neck with her frail body straddling the man's chest. He couldn't speak.

A hand gripped his shoulder and he lifted his chin wearily.

" _Shosa_ ," Shikamaru Nara murmured, bringing him back to reality. "Mission complete."

Itachi could only nod. _Later_ , he reminded himself. There would be time later. Recovering his composure, he faced the Anbu and straightened, fists tightening, head raised and feet apart as he shouted, "Anbu, return to base! This mission is complete!"

As one, they snapped into a salute. "Yes, sir!"

He rubbed the skin under his eyes, waiting until all of his men began their steady jog back to camp. A headache was forming and he could feel it pulsating around his temples but he paid it no mind. Remembering his charge, he blinked and looked at her.

His eyes softened. "Are you—"

"Ha!" she exclaimed, voice strong and yet wavering with disuse, as she somehow did a perfect salute, fingers on the side of her temple, feet together and chin lifted.

The words died in his throat and he felt something inside him wither, something akin to horror filling his gut.

His throat bobbed. "You—You don't have to."

Again, she was cocking her head to the side in confusion but didn't move from her position. He covered his face with a hand and breathed in deeply. It played out exactly as Shikaku wanted it to. Without realizing it, this night had turned her more into an Anbu, a soldier with the goal to kill without hesitation, further honing her skills as a weapon.

"A—Ah," she said again, trying to catch his attention, her arms finally relaxing back at her sides.

He did not know when he began to walk back to camp, with her wrist loosely held by one of his hands, cradling it like it was something fragile. All he remembered was the white of her eyes—and the hopes of a better life for the girl he wished to save.

* * *

 **a/n:** Aaaaaaaa mY ITAHINA HEART. I love it so much, my heart sings whenever I read about them. I love SasuHina too though hehehehehe. But anyway, Hinata's name is coming up next chapter so look forward to it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, I am thankful for all the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

nine.

"She's amazing."

"Unusual though, for a _girl_ her age."

"Who cares? With _her_ , maybe we can finally put an end to this war!"

"And risk her possible future of a normal life?"

"Does it matter if she's sheltered when the countries are at war?"

"I suppose you _are_ right."

"The Anbu's Princess sure is one hell of a weapon, isn't she?"

"Shh, _Shosa_ might hear you!"

Itachi's teeth gritted against each other. _Anbu's Princess,_ huh? It was not odd for the men to be talking about her, especially after that showcase of overwhelming skill. She was small and she used it to her advantage, her movements swift and too nimble for men who were used to fighting with enemies their height and experience. She was new—a threat to the opposing nation and an ace to theirs. However, to be talking about her so openly like this…

He would make it a point to avoid her joining the front lines a second time.

Keeping her behind him, he headed quickly to their tent. They would return to the city in the morning for a short break after their success, and he had to report to the Major General soon, as much as he hated it. He would have to give the complete details, including the girl's strength and undeniable potential. They would surely want to train her to become even better but he would be prepared. He was going to see to it that they did not touch her, no matter what happened.

He passed by Shikamaru on the way and he stopped. " _Chui_ ," he acknowledged, eyeing the scrolls beneath his arm. The man looked like he hated errands. "What's the status at HQ?"

"Ah, _Shosho_ is asking for an immediate report," Shikamaru responded, sighing. He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is such a drag. I shouldn't have enlisted in the first place; this is all so troublesome."

Itachi raised his eyebrows. "You have not changed at all, have you?"

"Nope, and my old man won't make me." Pausing, Shikamaru glanced at the girl behind him. He shifted the scrolls under his arm. "Great job out there, _him_ e."

The Uchiha bristled, his temper flaring, but Shikamaru was already walking away. "Tell my old man that I want a month break after this," he drawled, waving his hand and then disappearing into another tent.

Itachi stared after him for a moment before retreating into their own tent, the girl following shortly after. She sat on one of the crates, sniffing herself and then blinking. He frowned and looked inside his pack for a fresh change of clothes. He had brought her civilian clothing (just in case) and handed it to her. He turned around for her to change, looking through his bag for another pair of clothes. The wound on his arm throbbed uncomfortably as he moved about—he would have to go to the infirmary.

Without another word, he stripped his vest and shirt, replacing it with a fresh black tee and shrugged his Anbu topcoat over his shoulders. The Major glanced over at the girl, seeing that she had finished changing as well.

He crouched in front of her until they were eye-level. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

He had expected as much—it surprised him nonetheless. Nodding, he brought out the comb in his pocket and quickly brushed through the tangles in her hair. "I will have to go to the infirmary for now, so you stay here and get some rest. We leave for the city in the morning."

Straightening, he pocketed his hands, looking her over. She had a couple of scratches but nothing too serious. He patted her head, letting his fingers run through her indigo hair for a moment before stepping away.

"I'll be back," Itachi said and she nodded, lips pressed tightly.

* * *

 _Chui - first lieutenant_

 _Shosho - major general_

 **a/n:** Sorry for the slightly delayed update. I had some friends over and I was too busy to whip up a chapter, but here you go! A little longer than usual, over 600 words, but I couldn't help it. Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is a little dull, perhaps because I didn't want to be skipping too many days and scenes, but the next one might be good. I hope you look forward to it!

I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

ten.

Strange, he thought to himself. The morning was colder than the usual and yet the girl didn't seem to mind, her breath making puffs of snow-colored smoke in the air, with her tangled mop of hair covering half of her face. She was clad in nothing but a shirt and pants, her fur coat back at the mansion. He regretted not bringing it with him but she didn't complain at all.

"Let's go."

They joined the rest of the Anbu on the military truck, latching onto the edge just as it passed by. For a moment, he was afraid she wouldn't reach out towards him—but of course she did. His hand caught hers and hoisted her up effortlessly. She was as light as a feather.

"Good morning, _Shosa!_ " one of his men greeted, saluting.

He saluted back. "At ease," he told him, nodding curtly. "Likewise."

"Hime," the Anbu added, smiling slightly towards her direction.

Itachi felt another surge of ire which he suppressed. It was too early to be losing his temper, especially when his men meant no harm. He sighed gently through his nose and fussed his hair with a hand, sitting down beside the girl. He wondered what this would entail. Obviously, they would be expecting her to be present now after that show last night. He would have to be careful with his approach to the Major General, else he might lose his custody over the girl— _if_ this was ever called custody.

He glanced sideways at her, noting the thickness of her lashes and the flush on her cheeks. His breath hitched, the sun slipping through the trees, and she turned towards him at that exact moment. He couldn't breathe. She was beautiful. So pure and precious, and it made him want to protect her. Just the thought of her tainting her fingers red made him want to pull her towards his arms.

Later, when they had arrived at the city and were walking through the sleeping streets, Itachi listened to the steady clicking of their boots on the cobbled pavement. It was barely past six and so it was terribly quiet on the road. Pacific. Serene. He felt a sense of fulfillment overwhelm him as he knew he was tasked to keep this peace.

She tugged at his sleeve and he slowed into a stop, turning his head towards her. _Strange_ , he thought again. The sun surrounded her like a halo, and it was _breathtaking_.

"Hinata," he whispered softly, the shock making him dizzy as he grabbed her shoulders. "You—You will be Hinata."

She would be named beneath the sun, a sunny place, forever protected from the darkness that threatened the peace of this world. She would be safe with the light. Hinata. Hinata. _Hinata_.

"Hi—Hina… ah… tah!"

He stiffened. "You understand me?" he asked with disbelief.

"Sho—sa," she said slowly, nose scrunching in frustration as she dragged out the syllables. "Sho— _sah!_ "

He crouched, blinking rapidly. "Yes, yes," he murmured, almost in a trance. "You are Hinata, and I am _Shosa_. Itachi."

"Itah!"

He felt laughter bubbling inside him which he resisted, lips pressed tightly amongst each other in an effort to stop himself from smiling.

"Hinata," he repeated, whispering almost, as she shook her head to keep her hair out of her face.

"—tah!" she exclaimed back.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head, propping his elbows on his knees. He hadn't felt this happy in a while and it felt exhilarating.

Finally— _finally_ , she had a name. _Hinata_.

The girl born beneath the sun.

* * *

 **a/n:** AAAHHHH I've been waiting all week to write this scene. Ten days! It's been ten days since I first wrote this story and I still love it! I'm glad I decided to go ahead and write it as it has given me good exercise. At first I was quite worried that Hinata didn't mean anything and I'm glad that it did, and it suits her a lot! I'm so glad this ended up well and I hope you liked it. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Please leave a comment :)


	11. Chapter 11

eleven.

" _Shosa_!"

Itachi was greeted with a saluting Hinata, and although that habit of hers still got on his nerves, he couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips.

"At ease, Hinata," he said gently, ruffling her hair as he passed her. "Let me see how far you've gotten."

Silently, she led him towards her room. His eyes were stuck to the back of her head, watching the way her – still – messy hair bounced with every step she took, quite contrary to the blank expression on her face. She had grown about two inches since he had taken her under his care and as of the moment, didn't need to be called to the front lines. At least, not yet.

Naturally, his meeting with the Major General last month hadn't gone well. He had tried to give Hinata her freedom, even going so far as to directly challenge the Queen, but his efforts were in vain. In the end, they had threatened him to move the girl to Ibiki Morino's custody, and knowing the man, he couldn't allow that. He was an expert in interrogation, brutal in battle and was known for his lack of mercy. Hinata would wilt under his command.

Itachi was not one to give up though, so instead, he struck up a deal. He asked for a two-month break for him to teach her the basics of their language and a break from the battlefield. His request had gained many violent feedbacks but none he couldn't take. And of course, he won.

Now they were a month into that deal and he was pleased to find out that she was a fast learner. She had already finished the two children's books he had lent her and was now moving onto intermediate literature. What surprised him the most with this little plan he'd come up with though was the fact that when speaking, she was…

"H-Here you go!" she exclaimed, stiffly handing Itachi her notebook where she wrote down the sentences he had asked her to examine.

She was incredibly shy.

"Thank you." Nonchalantly, he flipped through her progress. She was getting better at writing as well, her penmanship small and neat, almost as if she was too scared to make a mistake. He followed the lines that she wrote down and nodded with approval. He looked over it one last time before he closed the book and glanced at her. She was staring at the window where her friend, the bird, had begun to titter across, knocking at the window pane with its beak.

He smiled. "You made a few mistakes with the arrangement of words, but overall, you've been a very good girl," he praised, tapping the book on top of her head.

She lowered her eyes in embarrassment, nodding. "T-Thank you, Sho— _Shosa_."

Itachi found it ironic how terribly meek she was when speaking wherein she could be so harsh in battle. Sasuke had called this a weakness and told him he should have never taught the girl how to speak, but the older Uchiha saw this as something good. This meant she could still be someone else, not the Anbu's Princess that everyone called her. The name was spreading across the countries and kingdom's but no one, except him, knew who she actually was.

Hinata. His _little_ Hinata. Not even the girl herself was aware of that.

As he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to sit next to him, Itachi wondered when he had gotten so attached to the girl. He was only supposed to take care of her for a little while and not like this. Somewhere along the way, he had gotten lost.

His eyes softened as he ran the brush through her hair. _Strange_ how it did not mind him that much.

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry for the delay, I was out in the city all day and I just got home. I was worried I wouldn't be able to update today but it's a good thing that my muse loves me enough to whip up this chapter. I skipped a terrible lot this time but I hope that's okay? Things should be a little calmer for the next bit until the terrible stuff happen (oh wait what) but until then, enjoy these little ItaHina moments! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again, thank you for the reviews, I love reading through them when I have time and they make me happy :)


	12. Chapter 12

twelve.

It rained a little later that afternoon, and so Itachi was left with a task that even his head maid, Ayame, who prided herself in pushing people to do the impossible (like feeding Sasuke broccoli), could not accomplish.

Giving Hinata a bath.

Arms folded across his chest, he stayed by the door, guarding it as little Hinata stood with her back against the wall, as far away from his as possible. Despite this, she wore no emotion on her face, simply relaying her feelings through her actions.

Now, Itachi Uchiha was many things and he adored the girl more than anything else, but he decided that today, he was _not_ going to be swayed by her adorable little antics—even though she was unaware of such things. Which was why they had been stuck in a staring contest of sorts for twenty minutes now, none of them refusing to back down. He was not going to lie, he was very much impressed with her determination and courage. Still, he was not called Itachi for nothing.

"Hinata," he called gently but with a firm tone. "It's only going to take a while."

She shook her head, wild hair slapping her cheeks. "N-No."

He suppressed a groan and smiled instead, stretching his hand out before him. "We can go out to the city later in the evening if you'd like," he offered, mentally clapping himself on the shoulder when he saw the light in her eyes. "But _only_ if you take a bath."

She visibly slumped, chin dipping slightly, but Hinata never sulked nor pouted. To anyone else, it would appear as if she was impassive, but to him, he knew his bait was working and she was disappointed—perhaps even a little grumpy. Then again, Hinata was a little hard to read.

A bit more talking and he had her hand in his, gently dragging her to the grand bathroom where she would have all the space she needed. As promised, he met Ayame inside and she looked surprised.

"Well, well," she applauded, smiling widely at the girl who hid behind the Major. "Miss Hinata isn't afraid of baths after all, very good," she praised, knowing that scolding her would only further make the girl withdrawn.

Itachi nodded. "Of course she is." Looking behind him, he silently gestured for her to step into the bathroom. She did so reluctantly, eyes catching his before he waved a hand. "I will be in my study until then, call me when she is finished so I can brush her hair."

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

* * *

 **a/n:** Ah, a short chapter, I apologize, but I was once again out all day. I had a lot of stuff to do for school and an event is coming up so I was busy regarding those matters. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter! I love Hinata like this, but let's face it, not everything is sunshine and rainbows, hehe, if you know what I mean. Oh, and before I leave, I will not update a chapter tomorrow so that I can resume my normal updating schedule. It seems that if you update on the same day, it doesn't reappear on the first page of Naruto and I don't like having to update so late (right now it's nearing midnight and I have school in the morning)

Anyhow, as always, thank you for the lovely reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

thirteen.

Hinata was undoubtedly the center of attention as soon as they hit the city. It might've been the look of pure maturity on her small, round face, or the messy hair of hers which now grew just a tad bit longer. Then again, it could also be the fact that Itachi was still dressed in his Anbu topcoat, with her trailing behind him like a puppy following its master. Or – he supposed – they were staring at her opalescent eyes, at how they seemed to stare into nothing and everything all at once. He was sure they'd been stopped at least three times now by people who assumed she was blind, offering their assistance.

As promised, he had cleared up his evening so that they could venture out of the mansion. He figured she was a little suffocated but he could never really tell. If he was going to be honest, he almost suspected that she didn't mind wherever she was as long as he was with her.

Perhaps he was a little too hopeful.

He tilted his head over his shoulder and glanced at her. Although he had been unsure of her measurements, the coat he'd bought for her along with the simple dress was a snug fit. He prided in these little things, so he couldn't help himself from the smile that quirked his lips.

Catching his eye, she cocked her head to the side and blinked.

"Hinata," he called gently, fondly. "Come here."

Like a moth drawn to a flame, she followed wordlessly. He waited until she was beside him before nodding to the old woman in the stall in front of him. He clasped her shoulder. "Pick whichever you like."

As expected, she looked floored. The table in front of her held many rows of glass combs and different hair ornaments, from barrettes to pins of different sizes. He knew that with the length her hair was now, she wouldn't be able to wear most of them, but he figured he'd go get one anyway. And she needed something that was truly hers—picked by her very own eyes and hands.

Ranging from porcelain to hand-crafted wooden _kanzashi_ , there was about every single color there was, one that even matched her eyes, but he didn't want to intrude on her selection. This was, after all, her choice.

"S-So many," Hinata whispered, gazing up at him. "I can— _May_ I pick?"

He nodded. "Of course."

Itachi didn't remember how long he stood there, watching her fingertips hover above the table as if she was afraid she would destroy them by simply touching it. He even wandered off a little, treating himself to a meat bun while she browsed the items, and by then, he had already finished two buns. He had been about to ask her if she was alright when he was startled by the little noise she made in the back of her throat.

Gingerly, she carried a _tachibana_ in her shaking hands _,_ and he thought his heart might have stopped a little.

"I-It is…" Hinata struggled to find the word, nose wrinkling a bit.

The old woman chuckled deeply. "Beautiful might be the word you're looking for, love."

"Be—Beautiful?" she stammered, eyes unblinkingly staring at the precious thing in her palms.

"Yes, my dear." A cold breeze flitted by and ruffled her hair. "Beautiful, just like the young man beside you."

She slowly turned her head to Itachi, a look of wonder masking her face, before she turned back to the _kanzashi_. He hadn't known why he was so struck when he saw the little porcelain sunflowers adorning the edge of the _tachibana_ , finished with two dangling silver strings with pearls at each end. It might have been because of the striking resemblance to the name he had given her. It screamed so much of her that he wanted to sweep her away. But years of self-control had held him at bay, the knot in his throat tightening when he once again found himself staring into her even _more_ beautiful eyes—so innocent, so _bright_ and full of splendor.

Trembling, she turned to the seller and thrust her hands out, showing the ornament with a trembling grip. "This—This one, p-please!"

"Very well, love," the kind woman said, nodding as she took the pin and placed it inside a thin paper packet. Itachi handed her the payment and allowed Hinata to get the product herself. As he watched her rip the packet open and admire the _tachibana_ , his lips twitched into an amused smile.

* * *

 _kanzashi - hair ornaments used in Japanese hairstyles_

 _tachibana - is a kind of kanzashi made with two silver pins. A stick kind of hair ornament_

 **a/n:** Two days delay! Sorry about that, I was pretty busy these past two days with school, but I managed to whip up this one earlier during lunch. I hope you like this! Thank you for all the reviews as always!


	14. Chapter 14

fourteen.

Years of experience had taught Itachi not to let his guard down, even inside his own house, and yet he couldn't help but relax his tense shoulders whenever he was inside Hinata's room, watching her making little notes on her journal as he gave her writing exercises. The two children's books he lent her were stacked neatly on her bedside table beside a vase of sunflowers, given to her by Ayame who had bought them for a cheap price at the Yamanaka's flower shop.

As expected, the girl had grown attached – terribly so – to the _tachibana_ they had bought last week. It did not leave the pocket of her pinafores, not even once. Unfortunately, her hair had not lengthened in that short amount of time, hence, leaving it impossible for her to use quite so soon. She did not lose hope though, actually looking forward to their sessions when he would brush her hair after he had informed her that brushing could help her hair grow.

Despite her advancement on her literary skills, Hinata was still as quiet as a mouse, often squeaking whenever she _did_ speak due to her shyness, but nonetheless maintained the air of maturity around her—a disparity to her childish, doe-like eyes that seemed to entrap him every time he stared for a second longer. Itachi could only imagine the potential advantage it held, of men who would fall to her whims, bewitched by the lavender tint in her chilling, pale eyes, contrasted by the darkness of her hair, which he could already imagine to be absolutely stunning once it grew. Ah—he thought there was no such thing as bewitching, but maybe there was.

Feeling an odd warmth in his chest, he pushed himself off the wall where he had stayed to observe her progress, crossing the room in four long strides to get to her. She had already managed to finish the rest of her writing exercise when he finally peered over her shoulder, nodding at the neat scrawl written on the pages.

"You're making good progress as always," he commented, laying a hand on her head to give it a gentle pat. "Why don't we stop here and call it a day? You should take a warm bath now."

At the mention of the so-cursed-bathing-time, she visibly stiffened. The girl still didn't have much of a liking to baths but refrained from fighting Ayame as much as she could, _especially_ whenever Itachi was around. And so he marveled at how she could still smell so nice even after a day out under the sun – a rare occasion – with her hair tangled and messy, nose wrinkled with the thinnest sheen of sweat.

Hinata lowered her gaze until she was staring into the pocket of her pinafore. "W-When can I wear my—my _tachibana_?"

Itachi suppressed the growing need to smother her and smiled instead. "Perhaps in a month or so, we can try pinning your hair up."

That seemed to brighten her up, irises flaring with the barest hint of joy, allowing him to guide her toward the direction of the bathroom. This time, she made no protest and handed him her most prized possession wordlessly, allowing Ayame to take the lead as she stared begrudgingly at the running water in the tub.

* * *

 **a/n:** No new terms this chapter! And here is a pretty light-hearted one as well. I might start up on the supposedly Intense seen in the anime, but it obviously won't go that way with this story. Still, we'll have to see. I love writing Itachi's thoughts about Hinata, which is why I tend to write more of these scenes, but I hope you're fine with that! As always, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate every single on of them.


	15. Chapter 15

fifteen.

"You shouldn't be here."

Hinata stared at the younger Uchiha without a bout of fear in her pale eyes. Dressed in a violet pinafore over a set of white and gray tee and pants, she had been meaning to go out into the garden for a little reading that _Shosa_ had tasked her to accomplish. The Major was out to report to the Major General before they left for the front lines in two weeks. Things were getting quite busy and she hardly saw him around the mansion but she waited patiently for his return every night. She even remembered to brush her hair after every bath and remembered to eat her meals at the right time. She was a _very_ good girl.

The other boy, however, was always in her way. Like today, she did not expect Sasu, Sake—no, _Sasuke_. She was not expecting Sasuke to be at the mansion when his brother had informed her that he would be out at sea with the Uchiha head. He seemed to enjoy taunting her and playing with her whenever his older brother wasn't around. Although she didn't mind, it was not something she would like to spend most of her time doing.

Aware of her stutter, she did not speak or back down. Instead, she held his gaze, chin lifted ever so slightly and arms limp at her sides. She didn't like this boy much. He was not like _Shosa_ even though they looked alike. He was cold, distant and snide, a big turnaround from the warm Itah— _Itachi_ —that she was familiar with.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Cat got your tongue?"

Hinata chose to remain silent. This was wasting time. Any minute now and _Shosa_ would be returning from his visit to the headquarters, meaning she had less time to finish the reading exercises he had given her earlier this morning. She was already graduating from the primer he had lent her and promised he would buy her a classic novel for her to study the different kanji—she still couldn't understand most of it. But he _did_ say that she was a fast learner and she didn't want to disappoint him. If only she could begin working now…

Left with no other choice, she bowed deeply, her shoulder-length hair tickling her collarbone as they slid downwards. "Excuse me, Sasuke-san," she murmured, mentally sighing in relief at the lack of stutter, and moved past him.

"You are holding him back."

Hinata stiffened, stopping in her footsteps as she listened to his voice.

"Aniki is strong, _much_ stronger than what you've seen," Sasuke informed, his voice close to a growl. "But you— _you_ keep holding him back. All you have to do is be the weapon you were made to be and nothing else. He _isn't_ your babysitter. He was just assigned to keep you in line lest you went feral."

She fisted her hands, trembling and white-knuckled, and swallowed hard. This was not the first time that she had heard of this and yes, she _was_ aware that she was holding him back.

"I understand," she replied crisply, glancing over her shoulder to find the boy already walking away. Turning back, she relaxed her fists and sighed heavily.

Hinata was already determined to protect _Shosa_ even without anyone telling her. She was not very good at being a normal girl, but she was best at fighting with her own palms. She could do well with a gun, too. But even then, it might not be enough to keep him away from harm, and she would gladly do _anything_ to make sure that he lived through every battle, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

* * *

 **a/n:** Finally, we get to see a little perspective from our dear Hinata. I wasn't originally planning to until... well, _later_ , but I might as well. By the way, I'm working on a novel so if my updates get delayed by a day or two, or maybe even more, then that might be the reason why. I also have exams this week, but I promise I won't abandon this story. As always, all your reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

sixteen.

Itachi returned to the mansion with the intent to inform Hinata of their departure. Unfortunately, his argument with the Major General had gone sour, resulting in a pulsating headache and a massive blow to his paycheck. The latter, he did not mind. After all, the Uchiha coffers ran deep. Needless to say, it would take centuries before they even ran out, thanks to the careful handling of their clan. Still, it did not mean he would quit his job to live in luxury when he enjoyed serving his nation.

"Welcome home, Uchiha-san," Ayame greeted, bowing lowly as he nodded and handed her his coat.

"Where is Hinata?"

The maid followed a respectful distance behind him, his coat folded neatly on her arms as he ascended the stairs. "In her room, Uchiha-san."

"She didn't cause any trouble?" he inquired further, instinctively reaching up to press his fingers against his temples. He doubted the girl would've caused much distress in the household—she would be too busy with the exercises he had given her. But still, he wanted to make sure she was behaving well.

Ayame seemed to hesitate before speaking, "No. In fact, she has been _very_ lovely. She has been nothing but a dear the past few days, but…"

Halting, he turned to his maid, eyes narrowing as he caught the slip. "What's the matter?"

"It's Sasuke-sama…"

The Uchiha felt his blood run cold and resumed walking at a much faster rate. He was aware of his little brother's dislike for his charge. In fact, he had made it clear that she was a weapon to the family, nothing more, nothing less. Itachi had never attempted to talk him out of it; he did not have the time to and as long as he didn't bother Hinata, then he was fine with their dispute. However, now that he was aware of the small interactions his brother forced upon the girl, nothing short of cruel, it was time that he addressed the matter at hand.

Feeling another wave of a pounding, _awful_ headache coming, he waved his maid away. "Please bring up a cinnamon bun for Hinata and hot tea for myself," he instructed, sighing as he reached her room. He paused to turn back to Ayame. "And a glass of warm milk as well."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

He knocked thrice on the door before entering.

" _Shosa!_ " Hinata exclaimed in a perfect salute, her hair still damp from her bath but combed neatly, the tips brushing her shoulders and cut evenly. He noticed that she was wearing a set of pajamas rather than her usual pinafore, which he appreciated greatly. The girl loved her pinafores too much and he always asked that she changed into something else for bedtime.

He exhaled slowly through his nose. "At ease," he replied automatically. He felt that squeezing pain in his gut before swallowing hard, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. He reached up to pick up a strand of her indigo hair with his fingers. "Ayame-san has told me that you have been a very good girl."

She lowered her eyes and nodded. Smiling, he patted her head and leaned back, supporting his weight by his hands. He could feel the headache getting worse and he almost wanted to sleep then and there, eyes falling shut. "Hinata, could you close the lights for a moment? I'm afraid this headache of mine just keeps getting worse and the light doesn't help much."

He heard the padding of her footsteps on the floor, quick and precise, then the click of the switch. He felt the drastic change of the atmosphere through his closed lids. He sighed, "Thank you."

The minutes passed. Somehow, he knew he was supposed to be questioning her about his brother's actions but couldn't find the energy to do so. The day had drained him far too much, barely even registering the quiet voice of his maid and the clank of silverware somewhere to his far left. After that, there was nothing but silence. He wondered where little Hinata was—oh, but she was _always_ such a quiet thing. _Of course_ , she wouldn't disturb him. Such a thoughtful girl, _his Hinata_.

As the night grew colder and his headache lessened to a dull throbbing, he felt something soft cover his body, the edge tickling his chin as a hand seemed to brush his hair out of his eyes. He waited for something more, perhaps a whisper of his name or fingertips against his cheek, but found himself disappointed when all he could hear was the distant chewing of teeth on bread, and the soft clinking of glass on metal.

For the first time in a long while, Itachi Uchiha found himself in a very deep sleep.

* * *

 **a/n:** Another heart-warming chapter. I admit that I enjoy writing these a lot. Maybe I just want to prolong the inevitable, but either way, I hope we are all enjoying these ItaHina scene. Much thanks for the reviews and I hope you leave me some love!


	17. Chapter 17

seventeen.

"Hime."

The Uchiha looked over his shoulder to find a young Anbu approaching them, an embarrassed smile on his face. To his right, Hinata had not moved as she was unaccustomed to the name but she stopped walking nonetheless.

The Anbu before him was probably a year or two older than Sasuke. If he based his standards off of the girls he knew then this boy was considered to be 'handsome' or 'cute', if he dared to try. Itachi was on the roster of the most wanted Anbu in the country and he never explained why. The seventeen-year-old never had a knack for dating or relationships. Still, he was not a stranger to shy smiles and hopeful glances—he knew what the young Anbu was trying to accomplish.

Irritated, he stepped in front of Hinata, blocking her from the boy's view. "What do you need?" he questioned coldly, ignoring the flinch on his face.

"U-Uh, I just…" the boy faltered, eyes flicking over to the hint of indigo peeking behind Itachi's arm. "I wanted to say—hi?"

The Uchiha glared harder. He was known to be hostile to his juniors but never like this. "Hinata," he began, his voice a tad bit softer, before turning stiff once again. "This _young Anbu_ wants to greet you hello."

Ever the impassive girl, she tilted her head to the side just enough to see him. Her pale eyes met his warm, honey irises and she nodded politely. The boy's cheeks turned red, in awe of how pretty the girl was beneath the sunlight.

Itachi suppressed an impatient sigh. "If you don't mind, we have someplace to be at," he clipped, not missing the disappointed look on the boy's face. Without waiting for a response, he resumed walking, Hinata soon following after.

Ah, he lamented inwardly. Now he remembered why he didn't enjoy going out as much ever since the country had come to know her. They always had to be stopped by some fan or stranger, asking too many questions and stalling time—wasting _his_ time—when he had much to do. Hinata didn't seem to mind as long as she was with him but he didn't enjoy it at all. Especially when boys would go to him to comment on how lovely she was. Although he had initially expected this, it didn't mean he _had_ to like it.

Suddenly, he wondered when he had gotten so temperamental. He hadn't been like this since Sasuke was only three, clinging to his brother and often getting bullied due to his duck hair. Itachi had been so protective of him then, always on guard and glaring at the other toddlers who tried to tug at his little brother's hair. That was such a long time ago though, and now Sasuke was the one feared by most, a lieutenant at just twelve and already helping his father with the navy. Yet he didn't like that Sasuke was striving too much to be like him. Itachi himself had enlisted and became an Anbu at the age of ten, surprising his family and making them proud. He had not enjoyed his pre-teenage years and he wanted Sasuke to stray far from the path he had gone through.

A slight movement to his right dragged him away from his thoughts, finding himself standing in front of Hinata who had stopped to peer up at him, the barest tint of concern in her wide eyes.

"What is it?" he asked gently, running his fingers once through her hair. Some strands it fell into her eyes and he made a mental note to cut them later.

She blinked once and lowered her head. "Y-You looked… disturbed."

Itachi remembered the young Anbu and mentally seethed. He shook his head, lightly brushing his knuckles against her cheek.

"It was nothing."

* * *

 **a/n:** A delay again, sorry about that. My exams are ongoing and it's my last day tomorrow, so my schedule should clear up a bit. On other matters, I am also working on my own novel so I am a little occupied. I still find myself going to this story and writing bits and pieces though, so I think that's a good thing. The next battle is near, so I hope you guys are ready for some feels! Once again, thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this one!


	18. Chapter 18

eighteen

Itachi watched Hinata expertly tug her backpack over her shoulders. The ends of her bangs brushed delicately over her brows, neatly trimmed by his own hands, while her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. It seemed useless as strands kept slipping out of the elastic band, tickling her cheeks and getting into her face without her noticing. The corner of his mouth twitched in amusement.

Once she was finished, her body snapped into a crisp salute.

He resisted a sigh, saluting back, before they both dropped their hands and he turned to stare out the window. His long break was over at last and he had been dreading this moment since he had first named his charge. In the short time that they had been given, the Queen had moved quickly, preparing a special uniform for Hinata and supplying the girl her very own gear. Now she wore the standard Anbu with the right size, the arm sleeves tight and her black turtleneck top and pants form-fitting. She was still a child beneath it all and yet she looked terrifying, with the amount of kunai strapped to her body and the two shotguns on her belt.

It was silent as they descended the stairs. A military truck was waiting for them just outside the gates where it would take them back to the front lines, situated on the border of _Tsuchi no Kuni_. It was the last stronghold of the enemy and if they managed to take it down then they would have no other choice but to surrender. The remaining battlegrounds would have no other chance once Iwagakure's base went down and that was exactly why they needed Hinata there.

The girl was going to be the surprise they would never be prepared for— _even_ if they saw it coming.

" _Shosa_ ," one of his men greeted as they reached the vehicle, saluting and nodding once to the Major. He turned to Hinata and gave a small nod. "Hime."

"At ease."

The Uchiha ignored the little nickname his men had grown fond of using, making it a point to close the door with a little more force than necessary which startled the rest of the Anbu inside. He sat comfortably in the back with Hinata and crossed his arms.

"What's the status at Iwa?" he asked darkly, meeting the eyes of the driver through the rear-view mirror.

"So far, no move has been made by the enemy. Although they suspect it's because the remainder of their men are stationed at Ishigakure and are beginning to relocate to Iwa's stronghold."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Have there been any orders from HQ since I was gone?"

"None so far, sir."

"Alright."

All the while, Hinata listened intently, aware that this was a significant battle, different from the last one she had participated in. The Uchiha did not tell her much aside from the fact that it was going to be dangerous and she had been asked to be the first to head in. Naturally, he was not going to let that happen. She would _not_ leave his side—he was going to make sure of it.

"Hinata," he murmured, calling for her attention as she fingered the _tachibana_ in her pocket. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to him. "Remember what I told you?"

The girl was silent for a while, blinking, and then nodded. "Run at your command."

He smiled grimly. "That's a good girl," he whispered, gently brushing his fingers through her hair before turning back to the world outside.

It was going to be a long ride to base.

* * *

 **a/n:** Yay, the battle is nearing its way! The map is exactly like the Narutoverse, just here to remind you that there are kingdoms instead rather than villages and there is no chakra or jutsu. Classes were suspended today so I was able to write this chapter. Anyhow, if you have any questions, drop them in the review!


	19. Chapter 19

nineteen.

Itachi had to admit that this was probably the biggest campsite he had ever been in. Granted, he was well-experienced in the battlefield. But this was different. The numerous tents that filled the clearing seemed almost menacing, especially with the control tent standing proudly in the middle. It was odd, he realized, that they had this large number of Anbu at hand and yet needed the assistance of a little flower.

Perhaps they were growing desperate.

He drew his eyes away from the scene and to Hinata. She looked ahead impassively, not showing any of the usual warmth that he would see on her face. He sighed.

"Let's go," he murmured, and finally they were moving.

If Hinata was astonished by the sheer majority of black-clad men rushing about, she didn't show it. The girl barely even paid a glance to those who greeted her fondly and he would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of her – especially with that cold mask of indifference – and Itachi _rarely_ got disappointed in her. Perhaps that would be the reason why he didn't mind as much that his fellow Anbu had taken to openly staring at them as they passed. It _still_ didn't mean he liked any of it though.

Once they had arrived at their tent – a bigger one, he noted with slight interest – he dumped his bag on the corner while Hinata followed his example. He eyed the girl from the corner of his eye, hair still managing to be a mess despite the hair tie, who occupied herself by pulling out a book he had lent her. It was old and she had probably read it more than four times, but she didn't seem to care. She still read it like it was the first every time, and he didn't know if that knowledge was what made his heart clench or the fact that she was so _pure_ and _innocent_ , yet she had to be dressed like the killer he was.

 _Protector_ , he corrected instantly. He had to remember that an Anbu's primary goal was always to protect. Attacking and killing would fall second and never the first priority, but sometimes the lines between them blurred that eventually, it would all fall into the same category.

The corner of his mouth twisted, pensively staring at the tent's ceiling while he absentmindedly spun a kunai in his hand.

" _Shosa_."

Itachi calmly turned to the sudden intrusion. "Ah, _Shoi_ ," he acknowledged, nodding once and waving a hand to ease the salute. "What's the matter?"

"Hatake-sama requests your presence at the control tent," the Second Lieutenant relayed, strictly business, not even blinking at the sight of the so-called-Anbu's-Princess in front of him. Itachi was marginally impressed.

"And what about her?"

The Anbu flushed—ah, _there_ you go—and scrambled to maintain his composure. "H-Hime-sama is asked to proceed to the head medic, Mitarashi-san, for a quick physical check-up."

If there was ever a faint trace of approval in Itachi's eyes, it was all gone now, hardened into a blood-curdling glare that made the young man skittish and terribly nervous. "Understood, you may leave." Not waiting to see if he had done exactly that, the Uchiha turned to Hinata who stood poised, hands clasped behind her back and feet apart, awaiting orders.

It made him momentarily sick.

"Hinata, do you know where the infirmary is?" he questioned softly.

The girl shook her head. "N-No, _Shosa_."

He felt his lip twitch begrudgingly into a smile. "Well, it is on the way to the control tent so I suggest we go together," he proposed, throwing on his Anbu topcoat and handing Hinata her very own coat. "Put it on; it's cold out."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 _Shoi - second lieutenant_

 **a/n:** Ah, took me quite a while to pump this out, huh? I've been dealing with a little bit of sadness topped with existential crisis but all is well now. I've been wondering what will happen next. Although the idea to follow the plotline of VE is tempting, I am not quite sure I want Hinata arm-less. But then, I've been thinking of ways to disable her but nothing else seems right. So we'll see. Itachi though.. hmm, I don't want to spoil anything so let's just ready our hearts for anything painful, ok?

On a side note, thank you for your reviews! I hope you do review because they encourage and motivate me a lot to write out chapters, no matter how short they are.


	20. Chapter 20

twenty.

There was a certain buzz in the air that he could not explain.

Naturally, he knew the cause that it was the short, indigo-haired girl that walked just a few paces behind him. She looked different than the last time they had seen her. Back then, she was wearing clothes that did not fit, her hair—though still a mess—was shorter and awfully untamed, and she looked less of a weapon now than back then.

Everywhere they passed, they were the target of stares. He was used to this on his own. Sometimes the stares simply meant acknowledgement for someone of higher rank or status. But this was not like that. The buzz was not simmering with greeting but with curiosity. Feeling quite unwell, Itachi was not in the right mind to entertain any of their pubescent teenage Anbu, especially if the target of their attention would be twelve-year-old Hinata.

And _no_ , he was _definitely_ not jealous or whatsoever. He was simply being a proper guardian.

No one looked at his charge with underlying intentions on his watch.

"This is it, Hinata," the Uchiha murmured, stopping in front of a large tent where people rushed in and out of the entrance, carrying various paraphernalia and clipboards clutched to their chests. "You know who to look for, right?"

She dipped her chin. "A—Anko M-Mitarashi…?"

If he was the type of person who laughed on instinct, he would have. And because he wasn't, Itachi settled for a smile. How could he not though? The girl was stuttering so much with a straight face that it was… strange, in a good way. It was sort of refreshing.

"That's right," he told her, patting her head affectionately. "Wait for me when you're done."

Hinata nodded like the obedient girl she was.

Itachi watched her disappear into the tent before continuing his walk. For a moment, he debated on turning back around to accompany Hinata in her checkup, but he was a Major. He couldn't afford to slack off now. The Uchiha genius never thought he'd ever get tired of Anbu work as it was his passion to work for his nation. Now, it was taking every bit of his effort to put one foot over the other and keep walking ahead without looking too bereft.

By the time he reached the control tent, he had managed to get rid of his foul mood and clear his mind of any unwanted thoughts. He nodded to his fellow Anbu and took a seat next to his cousin, Shisui, a Captain and his (best) friend.

"What is this?" he gasped mockingly, "Itachi, the _great_ Uchiha prodigy and heir to the clan— _late_ for the first time?"

Said prodigy resisted the urge to incinerate his cousin, settling for a glare that could curdle milk. "It is good to see you too, _Shisui_."

And said cousin could only snicker. "Likewise, Tachi."

Before he could say anything, Kakashi entered the tent, effectively shutting down the string of conversations as they all stood to salute. "Good evening, _Taisa_!"

The masked Colonel lifted his hand in return, eyes crinkling at the sides as he smiled. "Yes, yes, good evening to you, too." He pocketed his hands. "At ease."

Once he was seated, the rest followed and Itachi ignored the subtle shifting of Shisui's chair as he moved closer. Itachi almost physically sighed if not for the meeting that was about to commence.

"So, I heard about this _hime_ ," his cousin started whispering, "is it true that she single-handedly killed those enemies two months ago? And does her hair really look like obsidian under the moonlight—it _does_?! Oooh! You've been keeping me in the dark, Tachi! So _this_ must be why Sasuke's brattier than usual. Heard she's a really pretty one, too! Oh, oh, can I meet her? You know I won't do anything and you might as well introduce her to the rest of the clan and…"

Itachi closed his eyes painfully. Remind him to hide dear Hinata from his overly-energetic and enthusiastic cousin in the future.

* * *

 **a/n:** aaa sorry for the delay (again). I was focused on another story and tbh, I was sick for most of the week and couldn't really do much but here you go. I decided on some comedy for this chapter because let's face it, we should lighten up before the dark stuff happens. And besides, I love Itachi and Shisui together and jealous!Itachi hehehe.


	21. Chapter 21

twenty-one.

There was someone else with _Shosa_ today.

Hinata lifted her arms, allowing Mitarashi-san to check her sides and write it down on her clipboard. She was instructed to do many things earlier, like opening her mouth for the medic to check her ton—tolin?— _tonsils_ , and to look up while a flashlight shone on her pale eyes. She thought it was weird because—what were they doing to her, really? She had never undergone anything like it before. It was strange.

"Well," the medic began, eyes skimming over her results, "you're _unusually_ healthy and fit for active duty."

Hinata nodded. She had expected as much. "Thank y-you," she managed to say, looking away at the curious glint the medic gave her regarding her stutter. She fingered the _tachibana_ in her pocket, gliding her index finger over the long pin and around each sunflower petal. The woman was still looking at her and she tried to ignore it. Was she being a bad girl?

Mitarashi-san sounded funny when she spoke, "Well, you better go on then. I'm sure the Uchiha's waiting for you outside."

The prospect made Hinata feel giddy to hurry out of the tent, but remembering her manners, bowed once to the older girl before she left. She hummed inside her head as she ducked out of the tent and stopped altogether, blinking up at the tall dark-haired man who accompanied her Major. She cocked her head slightly to the side. He looked very much like the Major. They had the same eyes. But he was not _Shosa_ , and that explanation was clear enough for her to stand behind the only Uchiha she considered worthy of her attention.

"Oh, Tachi, she's adorable!" the other one exclaimed, bending at the waist to look at her properly. She didn't shrink under his prying eyes. "You should have told me about this earlier."

The Major released a heavy sigh, sounding very irritated. " _This_ is exactly why I didn't even think of telling you," he muttered in annoyance. "You're scaring her."

Not really, she thought instantly. She hardly ever got scared, and this big boy in front of her was not really scary, just a _little_ unusual. She had never known anyone to be so bright and… dare she say— _jumpy_. It was unlike anything she had ever encountered. It set her on the edge of caution. She glanced up at the Major wordlessly, noting the lines on his face creasing as he regarded the other one in front of him with a frustrated glint in his eyes.

Hinata blinked owlishly. " _Shosa_ ," she started, steady and slow, refusing to stutter in front of the stranger, "who is this?"

Itachi had barely gotten his mouth to open before he was shoved to the side with a grunt of protest. The other boy smiled warmly at her and she blinked once more. She decided that this boy would fall under a different category. He was not like Sasuke, or Ayame-san, or the Major. She would have to make a new category in her mind for him to make sense.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui, your Major's best friend _and_ best cousin," he declared, grinning as he held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Hinata stared at the outstretched fingers, remembering the manners that she had been taught. Gingerly, she gripped it with her little hand and gave it a firm shake. "H-Hello," she murmured back, eyes lowering. "I'm Hinata."

Shisui-san straightened at last, the smile on his face widening just a tad bit further. "Can I borrow her—"

" _No_."

"Aw, but it'll only just be for a bit! You can go and do whatever it is you used to do before hime came."

"No is no, Shisui."

"Come on, hime, let's ignore this old stuffy bastard, aye?" Shisui-san whispered, her wrist loosely held in his big hand.

Itachi growled, glaring at his cousin as he hooked his fingers under her collar, pulling her towards him. "Don't listen to him, Hinata," he told her, shifting to stand in front of her in hopes of blocking her from the idiot that was Shisui.

But she was curious again. " _Shosa_ … w-what's a b-b-b-bastard?"

Crowing with laughter somewhere in the back, Shisui wiped tears in his eyes, and Itachi resisted the strongest urge to deposit his face to his palm.

* * *

 **a/n:** Oh, sometimes I forget that I have other stories to write for, but I remembered this one and had a laugh jotting it down. Shisui's a character I really adore, even from other fanfics, so it makes me happy that I get to write about him too! Thank you, jungkookies, emva9x and the guest who reviewed, they will forever be appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

twenty-two.

"Oh, she's a dear, Tachi!" Shisui repeated for the umpteenth time this night, not even minding the fact that he was being dragged away by the Uchiha genius. In the background, Hinata blinked, staring after them in confusion before ducking into their tent for a little reading.

Itachi would have groaned if he was that kind of person. But since he wasn't, he settled for a frown instead. "That aside…" he began, casting a warning glare at his cousin who looked ready to protest, "What brings you here? I thought you were off-duty."

Shisui sobered up instantly. "True," he confirmed, pocketing his hands as they casually walked through the campsite. " _Shosho_ put me back on active duty for the reason that I should keep an eye on _you_. I don't see any reason why though."

Itachi stiffened, but whether or not he was affected, he didn't let on. "That's it?"

"That—and also because he needs more men to ambush Iwa's stronghold."

"I see."

Shisui glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You adore the girl." It was stated rather than questioned, and had it been a lie, Itachi would have given him hell for it. And because it wasn't…

"I can see why," the Captain continued, eyes crinkling with gleam. "The girl is… _odd_ , but still a _girl_. She's cute and innocent. She should be _just_ a girl."

"Aa."

Shisui threw his head back and gazed at the night sky, the stars blanketed by a myriad of clouds. "You know what? You don't look at her like how you used to look at Sasuke."

Itachi halted, falling silent.

"Ne, do you remember when we were kids and Sasuke made a friend at last? He was always in denial but they were together everywhere. And when Naruto was under house-arrest by the Queen, Sasuke looked so lonely." Shisui's voice was a mere whisper. "You looked at your brother _differently_ then. It was… _fitting_ as you were his aniki. He relied on you more than anyone else, and you loved him with all of your heart. It's different than how you look at Hinata-chan."

The clouds parted for a moment, giving them a glimpse of the full moon, illuminating the wistful smile on the Uchiha heir's usually stoic face.

"I don't usually follow orders anyway," Shisui chirped, swiftly switching the conversation with a wink. "I'll tell _Shosho_ that you have words of steel and that you don't _coddle_ hime like they so claim." His voice hinted laughter and Itachi smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, cousin."

Shisui grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head. "That's what family is for."

.

.

When Shisui finally decided to leave him to his own devices, Itachi found Hinata brushing her hair inside their tent. This time, he didn't resist the smile that stretched his lips. She saw him just as he entered and her eyes beamed, though her lips remained still, she shifted a little to give him space on the cot, offering her comb to him like an offering.

Wordlessly, he took the comb and began to untangle the knots in her hair. She stayed absolutely still, hands on her knees and back ramrod straight while she watched the shadows on the wall of their tent dance.

"You know your job, correct?" he mumbled, ignoring the clenching pain that seized his heart at her small nod. "You don't… _have_ to go with it."

Hinata blinked, trying not to look over her shoulder. "W-Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"I k-know that," she stated, frowning. "It's my job." The fact that she said that without stuttering made his throat tighten with emotion.

"Just…" he hesitated for a moment, "run when you have to, alright?"

Hinata wanted to question 'why would I need to run?' but she didn't really know how to put it in words. So she decided to remain quiet, even when Itachi left to get them supper and the fire outside died, submerging her in darkness.

Tonight, they will strike, and she will not run.

Never.

* * *

 **a/n:** There you go, the battle is near! It won't go exactly like how it did in VE but... ah, you'll see. I'm being a little mean with ItaHina but eh. Anyhow, thank you **kayna96, jungkookies** (as always, you are very much loved! i love you!), and **Splaaash-attack** for the reviews :)


	23. Chapter 23

twenty-three.

The forest was in a deep sleep, undisturbed by its inhabitants, and completely unaware of the chaos that was about to unfold right in its heart. Slowly, like snakes slithering through the packed dirt, the Anbu made their way further into enemy territory, poised like hunters ready to strike, led by a quiet, little gem. Beside her was a man of equal beauty, with eyes of the darkest of black – a huge contrast to the opalescent gaze from his little flower – guarding her with the deadly grace that only the Uchiha prodigy could accomplish.

Hinata stopped in her advance, eyes narrowing at a rustle in the foliage not too far from their location. A whiff of the air made her stiffen with alarm, body tensing like a taut rubber band ready to snap. She awaited orders.

The forest was at its darkest tonight, Itachi noted dimly. The clouds had not parted again to reveal the moon, and the dense thicket of trees provided low visibility to maneuver through its path. But they would use that to their advantage. The Anbu blended well with their environment, with all things considered, and it was exactly what they needed to carry out their plan.

Itachi's throat tightened as he finally nodded to Hinata.

That was the signal.

Just as the barest hint of a warm light peeked through the trees, she was gone—a flash of indigo and black whipping past the tree line like a phantom ghost. Within seconds, she had an enemy in a deadlock, impassively cutting off his airway with her legs and maintaining her balance just as the man's eyes rolled back into his head. The lamp shattered as it made contact with the ground, setting the grass aflame. As two Anbu made quick work in snuffing the fire out, Hinata released her target, letting him slip from her grasp.

Itachi was trained to be disconcerted in the face of death—murder, even—but he could not help but avoid looking at the man's face while they patted down his body for any sort of information they could retrieve.

They found nothing. But Itachi was not disappointed. This man was merely on patrol, it was to be expected that he would hold no such importance to _Tsuchi no Kuni_. The man himself, however, was significant enough.

Quickly, they stripped him of his clothing. Genma changed into Iwa's Anbu clothes as Itachi and the others worked on pulling the heavy backpack out from underneath the dead body. While they busied themselves with emptying its contents and throwing away everything that was useless, the Uchiha tried to quell his building frustration. He was supposed to be the one going in with Hinata. But being the Major meant he was needed elsewhere and he was going to take a different route. He had no choice but to obey orders this time. Besides, she was partnered with him. Their separation would be short and he was going to find her eventually. He'd make sure of it.

Inside the backpack, they found an abundance of bombs and kunai along with an assortment of onigiri. Itachi wondered how the man felt, carrying such a large amount of hazardous materials, and realized then that he must have been chosen for patrol duty, one that he would never return from if he were to encounter enemies. Unfortunately for them, Itachi's team was extremely skilled. This was a cheap trick that even Sasuke would quickly uncover.

Once Genma was fully clothed, down to the straps around each leg and arm, they opened the huge camping knapsack. Hinata stepped inside and carefully lowered herself until she was hugging her legs, curled into the tightest ball she could manage without straining herself. They cut holes through the front, not that big but enough to give her proper ventilation. When she was finally settled, they pulled the string tight until the bag closed and tugged the cover back over it, buttoning it to a close. Genma crouched low and tugged the straps over his shoulders, giving an experimental lift.

Five minutes later and Itachi and his team were high up into the tree line while Genma, along with Hinata, began to make their way into the enemy's stronghold.

* * *

 **a/n:** This is an introductory chapter to the Iwa arc, so I hope you all prepare yourself for a little blood and heartache. I've been super hyped with writing this scene, so I got to writing as soon as I had the time to do so! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, and a big thanks to **jungkookies, kayna96, to a dear guest and Splaaash-attack**. Review rev me up, so please comment down below about your thoughts!


	24. Chapter 24

twenty-four.

Hinata listened to the steady footsteps of the man carrying her. It was a quiet walk to the fortress and the girl was not at all disturbed. In a few minutes, she heard the sound of the gate creaking open, accompanied by the curious voices of what she presumed to be Iwa's soldiers.

This was for the Major, her mind whispered. She would not fail this.

Once they were inside, Genma ducked into one of the weapon rooms. According to the blueprints Kakashi had managed to steal, all the rooms were connected by air vents, evidently reaching towards the main heart—Iwa's control tower. It was his mission to successfully deliver Hinata to one of the rooms, where she would enter through the vents while he went back out to signal the first flare and alert Itachi and his team to continue to phase two.

Genma moved to lock the door in a swift before carefully removing his pack, laying it on the floor. He scratched the surface three times to alert the girl that phase one was complete and drew open the knapsack, stepping back to allow the girl space to get out.

Hinata jumped out of the bag, unable to help herself from getting into a defensive stance before realizing that it was only the two of them inside the room.

She bowed her head. "I a-apologize for m-m-my behavior."

Genma chuckled softly and waved his hand. "It's understandable," he told her. He smiled kindly and then nodded, seriousness masking the previous jolly on his face. "You know what to do?"

"Yes."

Pleased, he stood and stretched, back cracking as both took a quick moment to look around. The lights blinked every now and then. The weapons room they were in seemed to be unused, as most of the kunai had blunt and chipped edges, with old bombs stacked inside crates that reeked of old wood.

Genma removed the vent's cover and crouched low to give her the leverage to climb his back. "Come on, then."

"A-Ah, mister," she stammered, inwardly flinching at the stutter, "there's no need."

Genma raised his head, turning to look at her in confusion. "What do you—"

Like a sudden burst of wind, Hinata leapt from the floor to the open vent, swinging smoothly inside and leaving a gaping Genma staring after her. She peeked back into the room, messy hair framing her stoic face. "I will go on ahead now, m-mister."

Still shocked, he could only manage a broken series of blabbering nonsense that – although Hinata deemed it rude to leave, she was at a loss on what to say – was beyond comprehension, even for the skilled little flower.

And when he finally came to, Hinata was long gone.

.

.

Itachi rocked on his heels impatiently, gracefully balanced on a high branch as the Uchiha prodigy – with all credentials and titles stripped – could not help but worry over his timid sunflower. If he had the habit of lip-biting, he would be gnashing on his lower lip now. Since he did not, all he could do was stay watch and _brood_ and imagine the worst-case scenario that could _possibly_ happen. Such thoughts only made him want to further take up worry-infused habits. And if his imagination dare reached the point of no return, where if in ten minutes the sky was still bare of the signal flare that should arise and phase one failed, his heart would skid to a startling stop. So he would regain his composure. But then it would keep coming back up and Itachi would begin brooding all over again.

It was nothing short of apocalyptic.

"Update," he bit out, irritated.

"Three minutes left until eventual failure, _Shosa_."

The statement made Itachi shift on the branch, squinting his eyes at the dark stronghold in search of a flare. Worry clenched his heart with a vice grip and refused to let go. He had never planned on letting Hinata be the ace in this battle— _never_. But he was still under his superiors, and he could not risk igniting internal conflict amidst the war. So he had to obey and follow.

Still, he could not ignore the painful throbbing of his chest and the quiet thought whispering in his head that his obedience _might have already gotten Hinata killed_.

"Sixty seconds and counting."

 _Shit_.

He could not do it. He could not live a life without the little sunflower anymore.

The realization was crippling him.

"Thirty."

Hinata, _don't die_. Don't die. _Hinata_ —

"Look!"

Itachi's head snapped upwards so fast that it hurt but it didn't matter. Not when a single line of bright green smoke shot up into the clouds. Not when he knew that she was still alive.

Something inside him fluttered and blossomed, like the first few petals of a flower.

"Phase one over," he declared unemotionally, a huge contrast to the raging of emotions inside of him, "We will now commence phase two."

They were going to make it out of this night alive.

* * *

 **a/n:** a laaate update, sorry about that, been really busy with college exams and all that stuff. There's a super typhoon entering so classes were suspended, giving me the time to at least update. I don't like this one much, I think it's not my best or how I envisioned it to go, but I liked the last part. I hope you enjoyed it still tho :( As always, a huge thanks to **jungkookies, Splaaash-attack, kayna96, Kill-me-vol-1, emva9x** and a **dear guest** for the lovely reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

twenty-five.

It was quite a long jump to consider. But Hinata was not really afraid of much, not even the infamous glares of the Major. The vents hardly had any space to scratch at itchy spots—and she had many—so it took most of her concentration on simply squirming across the cramped space. The thin, metal walls surrounded her like a suffocating cage, reminding her of a life on the ocean and the searing heat of the sun beating down at her exposed, bleeding back.

Nevertheless, Hinata was a good little girl. She did not complain, even when she stopped at the narrowest corridor hovering above the control room. It was too many feet below of a jump and she thought about taking another way in, as she was not really afraid of entering head on. But she was a soldier now. She had orders to follow and authorities to bow down to. The Major would be in trouble if she even tried to tip the tide. All she could do for now was do what she did best—obey her master.

Looking through the spaces in the vent, she counted off the people in the control room. Ten. Maybe fifteen. She sucked at counting, but _Shosa_ taught her well. Maybe eighteen, not counting the two officers bickering like an old married couple.

To some, the numbers would seem far too many for a lone wolf. Ten was manageable, but twenty? Even distracted, these were adults, trained and full of experience. But not Hinata. Twenty was a meager number compared to the grueling midday work she had done. She learned exactly where to strike to kill someone without even breaking a sweat. She knew where to press her fingers to inflict the most pain. Her precision was not born from talent nor was it a gift. It was a pill she _had_ to swallow, day after day, bitter like decay, until she had no choice but to let it consume her. She was not blessed nor cursed. Hinata liked to believe that she was simply the only person at the time. _Convenient_.

The twelve-year-old blinked away the memories like a passing thought. Carefully, she began working on unscrewing the cover of the vent with a hairpin— _no_ , not her _tachibana_. She would not waste such a precious thing on something like this. But she had swiped the pin off of a crate before they left base. Something had nagged her that it would prove useful.

Once she was finished with her work, she slid the pin in her pocket and gently lifted the cover away. The men beneath her were far too focused on the large map spread across the mahogany table in the middle of the room to notice. Red pins were scattered mainly across _Hi no Kuni_ , while some dotted the border of _Kusagakure_. Hinata understood none of this, but it was information that she knew mattered, especially to the Major. So she stored this away in the many crevices of her mind, making quick, mental notes of symbols that she was not aware of, memorizing the locations in case she would be shown a map.

The rest was easy.

Hinata made the drop without a skip in her heartbeat, landing soundlessly on top of the table where they crowded her. She made quick work of tossing the paper in front of her, blocking her for a good few seconds as she incapacitated three men reaching for her and two scrambling to get away. Fingers pressed into familiar pressure points, one hand skillful with a kunai.

Bodies bled all around her. The map was ripped into shreds as bullets flew towards her. They shot right into the wall, slicing off a bit of her hair before she leapt forward, feet knocking guns away and legs locking around necks, cutting off airways like scissors cutting through paper. Nine down. Eleven more to go. She ran towards the door, jamming the lock so it would not open from the outside. She hissed as a blade sliced her arm and she grabbed the said kunai, tossing it back with deadly accuracy, landing straight through the heart.

Ten more to go.

Two bulky men headed for her, both holding guns and yet still terribly missing shots. Hinata readied to flip just as they neared her, palms landing flat on their shoulders as she jumped and used them as leverage, twisting around to shoot a bullet each for their head. Blood splattered onto her face but she didn't blink.

The remaining eight men weren't much of a challenge. Hinata quickened her pace, discarding guns that were out of ammunition and replacing them with kunai—her own hands if she had to. The last strike was delivered to the neck, a quick jab in the back and a crack with her two arms. When she was finally the only one standing did she dare relax, shoulders slouching forward with the released tension and eyelids slightly heavy. Only then, did she dare wipe away the crimson atrocity on her face.

* * *

 **a/n:** I am quite proud of this chapter, although it is still rather short for a delayed update. But like I said, this is a store of drabble-like chapters. Perhaps in the future, I might lengthen them, but for now, this is what we have. I am sorry for the delay. I got really busy, and I still am. But I really wanted to write an action scene and I wrote this beautiful gem. I really like it. I hope you did too. Thank you for the review, like always! Much love :)


	26. Chapter 26

twenty-six.

Itachi hated wasting time.

The night was only just beginning and yet the minutes felt long— _too_ long. They descended from the tree line like dying leaves, sprinting through the field and toward the cave that served as the fortress' escape route. It would lead them directly inside. According to their spies, it had been decades since it was last used, so it should be safe for entry.

But the Uchiha didn't really care. All that mattered was getting to Hinata before the night dragged on, before the fights escalated and she would be lost in the midst of the chaos. This was fear, and he hadn't felt this strongly for a long time now. So he ran ahead of his team, his ponytail whipping behind him and the cold air biting into his skin. Not that he cared. Not at all. Hinata was his priority.

He blinked. No— _peace_ was his priority.

Just as the cave shifted into view, a second flare lit up the sky, igniting a fire in his heart.

"The princess did it," one of his men breathed in disbelief.

Itachi twitched. "Of course she did," he snapped, glaring at the Anbu with vehemence. She was a stubborn, little girl after all. She didn't fail anyone—not even herself.

"I apologize, sir."

The Major directed his eyes at the sky. "Stick to the plan," he reminded them before they were finally enveloped in the darkness of the cave.

.

.

The banging startled her. It was a series of loud, disgruntled slamming that got on her nerves and struck her as annoying. But she remained quiet and ignored it. They would enter the control room soon, and Hinata wasn't about to get caught now. With the grace of a butterfly, she swiped the remaining scrolls off the table and stuffed it under her shirt.

"Who's there?!"

Hinata wiped her bloody palms on her pants.

"Someone blow up this door!"

She leapt up onto the table and into the vent, hoisting herself up once more and covering it back up with the cover. Just as it clicked shut, metal exploded and men ran into the room. She blinked at the sight. There was a lot of them this time.

An itch told her to fight them all.

 _No_ , she reminded herself. She was not a lone-wolf anymore. She had orders to follow. She would not disappoint _Shosa_ , never in a million years. Not now. Not ever.

She crawled her way back to the weapons room. Everything spun from the smell of blood and she left stains wherever she went. Memories of a clear, blue sky and the smell of the ocean devoured her like a hungry monster. She remembered her small room where she had a dirty futon and nothing but weapons to play with. Blood was not all unfamiliar either—she grew up with it. She was used to ignoring the call of the birds wishing to play with her as she trained all day beneath the blazing sun.

The blood might bother the others—it might even upset the Major. But not her. Rather, it was a comfort, because she knew then that she would have a delicious meal at the end of the day and cleaner clothes to sleep in. If she didn't do anything, if she complained about the smell or the stains, then she would be punished.

So she did not mind being dirty.

Not at all.

* * *

 **a/n:** aaaah, I'm sorry for the late update. School got really busy and October was a horror. But here you go! I'm afraid it's fairly short. But I hope you liked it anyway! I'm sorry for any mistakes you find uwu I usually miss some and notice them when I read them again a few days later. As always, thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them a lot :)


	27. Chapter 27

twenty-seven.

"Two to the right, aim, and fire."

Itachi stumbled through the thick smoke with an arm over his nose, squinting through the dimly lit courtyard to spot the blurry figures of enemies moving about the fortress. He lined his gun with a person and fired.

" _Shosa_! Hime at nine, running across the railing with five men at her heels!"

He whirled around, heart faltering in his chest. Hinata was covered in blood from head to toe, carrying massive rifles in both hands while she balanced perfectly on the railing. She jumped a level down and just as she was about to land, swerved and shot at the men peeking down at her from the floor above, instantly killing them with a bullet into their heads.

Itachi didn't flinch. He did not have the luxury to gape at her or wallow in his guilt. The moment Hinata landed on the ground in front of him and discarded her guns for kunai, he thought he would collapse from the relief. He hadn't been this worried in a long time. It was crippling.

She breathed, " _Shosa_." Opalescent eyes met onyx for a quick second before she broke eye contact, darting to the side to deliver a lethal blow to an enemy.

The Uchiha reloaded his gun and turned away from her. Iwa's men had impressive accuracy—that much he could give them. But he was an Uchiha through and through, son of the infamous Uchiha Fugaku, who had decapitated a whole camp at the age of fifteen with only two shotguns. No, Itachi had far better speed and accuracy than all of them combined.

And with Hinata to back him up, they were quite a match to be up against.

He felt the small, warmth of her back slam comfortably against his own, and he moved before he could even think. They spun around, bullets flying like fireworks in the sky. The enemies rushing to surround them fell gracelessly, blood splattering disgustingly all over the floor. And as Itachi reloaded his gun for the tenth time tonight, he thought to himself, there was nothing beautiful about this. Nothing at all.

But it was different this time.

She was small. The smallest Anbu on the front lines tonight. And yet, she could stand as his equal, as someone who could watch his back. Not to say that his comrades couldn't—oh, they could. But never without repercussions. They were always a second too slow, or a moment too late. Hinata was—she was everything he wished she was not.

He narrowed his eyes and ducked just as she hoisted herself up, hands easily finding his shoulders for leverage. He barely felt her weight and his breath hitched in his throat as he saw her pass overhead. Her hair was like silk; obsidian in the dark. Despite being the messiest nest he had ever encountered, it still never ceased to mesmerize him how fluid it flowed whenever she fought. Like water. Like… like she was meant to dance this brutal choreography of death.

And for a terrifying moment, Itachi saw light dance in her eyes, almost as if the little sunflower was enjoying herself.

* * *

 **a/n:** aaaaaa the longest update I had ever done. Sorry! School was... hectic. I'm graduating so it's a lot busier than usual, but I managed to whip this up tonight as I had some time AND motivation. I've pictured this scene many times in my head, and wanted to write it down just as many. But I couldn't find the words. Now, this is what I've come up with. I hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews as always, I reread all of them from the very first chapter as it brings a smile to my face on the hardest days. Much love!


	28. Chapter 28

twenty-eight.

This was familiar territory—something she bathed in for as long as she could remember, though not by choice. And as much as she felt ashamed to admit it, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt much better on the battlefield than anywhere else.

Hinata wondered if she looked just as disgusting as she felt.

The Major was lithe. She had never seen anything so beautiful as the way he moved. It made her insides quiver in awe. The last time she had seen anyone look so lethal was back on that wretched ship sailing across the endless ocean. _He_ was a wolf in sheep's clothing—so pure-looking, with the nicest smile and the prettiest eyes. _He_ was death's incarnate and she was his disciple. Not long ago, she would have done anything for _him_. She was even willing to go to the ends of the world if it meant getting his approval.

Still, she couldn't stop the shiver that rushed down her spine. She did not want to see _him_ again. She did not care that he trained her because it didn't matter anymore. The Major was there for her and she did not need anyone else.

Suddenly, Hinata froze. Would _Shosa_ win against _him_?

She did not want to know.

"Hinata."

She snapped back to reality, unflinchingly blocking a kunai aimed for her head. The blade glinted for a split second before she ducked underneath the man's arm, twisting and jabbing at hidden points, disabling him before she pulled out her pistol and shoved it inside the man's mouth. Red painted her face. In just those short three seconds, he was dead.

Hinata shrugged the blood off from her gun, putting it back in its holster. From the south, she could hear the Anbu making its full presence known. She looked over to the Major, nodding in affirmation.

"Formation B, _now_ ," _Shosa_ barked and they all moved. Shisui-san and the Mister flanked _Shosa_ while Hinata watched the rear. She wanted to protest—she was meant to be at the front. But she knew that now was not the time to fight against her orders. She would protect his back even if it meant death.

Behind her, ten more Anbu fell into position and they began to head deeper into the fortress.

Hinata didn't loosen the tight grip she had on her kunai. She hadn't felt this tense since _that night_ , and perhaps it was because she didn't have anything to worry about back then. Now, she had her very own sun. Her orbit was fixed around him and she would continue to revolve around him for as long as she could, blocking anything that would dare touch him. She never failed before—she would not start now.

"What's that?" Shisui-san murmured.

She squinted her eyes. Most did not know, but she had exceptional sight. However, the fog tonight was thicker than she had anticipated, and—

 _Fog?_

She felt her heartbeat quicken with dread. " _Shosa_!" she screamed out in warning.

Before she realized it, she was moving, hurling herself through bodies and towards the trap that awaited them. Flying towards that open space in front of her sun.

"HINATA!"

Guns fired. Sweat slid down the side of her face. Someone was screaming, shouting, and she swallowed once. Twice. She tasted copper on her tongue.

She did not dare look. Not now, she told herself. _Later_.

Her left hand shook with difficulty as she aimed the gun in front of her, pulling the trigger over and over until finally, they made it through the hallway somewhat intact. Something felt wrong. She knew there was something amiss, but she didn't want to look. Did not want to answer the ringing in her ears.

When she turned to return to her position, the Major was racing for her, eyes wide with fear and something she couldn't name.

She blinked. " _Shosa_ ," she said quietly. "I-Is something wrong?"

"Hinata," he breathed, choking. And she blinked again. " _Hinata_. I—"

She tilted her head to the side and saw his eyes sweep over her. Curious, she followed his gaze.

The thing that was called her heart seemed to have ceased functioning altogether, as she beheld what had happened in that reckless move to block the path. What should have been her arm—it was now nothing but bone and mangled flesh.

Her right arm had been blown off.

* * *

 **a/n:** is it too soon for this moment? I had been waiting all day to write this scene though. I HOPE it's somewhat up to the standards. Hahahah, I was worried I wouldn't get the feel right. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter! I thought, since I hadn't update in a long time, no one would be reading anymore! I hope there aren't any mistakes aaa I'm sorry if I missed any.


	29. Chapter 29

twenty-nine.

 _Shosa_ was panicking—she could tell from the way his eyes spun, darting everywhere except her face. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't feel anything apart from the feeling of missing something important. It wasn't a big deal.

"First-aid, _now_!" The Major shouted and she flinched. What a terrifying tone, she thought to herself. She caused him to become like this…

Hinata blinked slowly, distinctly feeling steady hands on her shoulder as two Anbu medics worked to stop the blood from flowing too much. Even now, she still couldn't feel any pain. Aftershock, most likely. But wouldn't it have worn off by now?

She shook her head. " _Shosa_ , I'm fine." The words tasted like dirt on her tongue. "Let us continue."

"Hina—"

" _Shosa_ , pardon me for interrupting. We've stopped the blood for now," the medic Anbu informed the Uchiha, frowning. "It's fine as of the moment. However, we can't do much with our situation—we're not in a position to stop and treat hime as we are in enemy territory. I advise we continue the plan and finish it as soon as possible."

Hinata was glad. This way, she could continue to be of use to the Major even with her newfound liability. This was just like one of Master's exercises—

No—no longer her master.

Get rid of those memories.

She dared to look at the Major and saw that weird look on his face again. She didn't know what it was called—she had never seen anyone else but _Shosa_ wear it. She offered a small nod to assure him that she was alright and a smile to get rid of that awful expression. Though she did not know what it meant, she didn't like it one bit.

The Major seemed to snap out of it, eyes hardening into something that she—once again—did not recognize. "We finish this within thirty minutes or else we will blow this place up, got it?"

They saluted, the action being returned by _Shosa_ , and when they finally resumed moving, the world blurred.

The pain came like a tidal wave.

Everything flashed. The ocean, _his_ voice, the cold, wooden floor beneath her bleeding back as she slept like the dead throughout her first night on that ship. The seagulls circling above her. The clear, blue sky, always mocking her failure. Hinata dug deeper, into that well of memories so she could forget—think of anything but that agonizing pain ripping her apart. Anything but that _thing_ tearing through her right limb like it wanted to devour her whole.

Do not scream, she reminded herself. Begged, even. _Never scream, he_ had told her once. _Scream and there will be no dinner for you._

So she did not. Instead, Hinata focused on the task at hand. Eliminate the enemy. End the war. Protect _Shosa_.

She swallowed the bile that rose up. She felt like collapsing. _This is so painful, Master_ , she cried internally. _I am sorry. Bring me back._

The ocean. The calm waves on a particularly grueling day of training.

 _Master, I apologize for my misbehavior._

This was too much.

 _Master—_

"Hinata-chan."

She broke through her memories like she had been drowning, gasping, gulping for air greedily. When she turned, she found herself staring at Shisui-san, a sad smile on his face.

"Keep it together, Hinata-chan," he murmured and she felt his hand squeeze her left shoulder gently before he returned to his position beside the Major.

Hinata trembled, eyes on the strong back of her sun. That's right. She did not need the ocean or anyone else. She had the Major, and she vowed to protect him. What use was she if she could not even focus after such pain?

She would not fail her sun. And so, gritting her teeth, she lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes, the path ahead of them clearing as the remains of the previous smoke dissipated. And before anyone else ordered her to, she charged forward, teeth bared, and delivered chaos.

* * *

 **a/n:** There you go! I feel horrible, putting Hinata through such pain, but worry not. She will be alright, I promise you that. I'm grateful for all the supportive reviews I've received. As my first fanfic for Naruto, I was worried I'd do a bad job at writing, but it seems good so far. I hope you liked this chapter. A bit shorter, but I've put down the cards for this one.


	30. Chapter 30

thirty.

Uchiha Itachi had always been known for his unrelenting focus and dedication to his work. Such things were expected from the prodigy, but even more so because of his unexpected incapability to be shaken by disastrous events. Some had choked it up to childhood trauma—others to the Uchiha brilliance, to the genes found inside his very own bloodstream. Rarely did anyone ever wonder if it was due to his inability to simply express. His younger, decidedly much more _foolish_ , brother was much better known for that.

Yet if they were to see him now, they'd think him perfectly sane. _Humane_ , even. Completely at odds to the heir they had known all along. After all, they had never heard him _scream_ the way he had earlier. Never saw panic lace his voice the way it had mere minutes ago. Although one had to look too closely, it was certainly noticeable to the keen eye that the tremor along his fingers was not the result of exhaustion but from something else entirely.

Something that had lavender-tinted ivory eyes.

Itachi had never seen red the way he saw it now. It clouded his mind, kept leashed only by years of training that made his body obey to whatever his mind ordered it to be. A careful mask of lethal calm was his shelter. It kept him somewhat composed, as was the typical Uchiha way of doing things.

Shisui had always been able to see right through him.

The Major ignored the subtle brush of their backs as they fought, bullet after bullet firing into the mass of enemies crowding them. He knew his cousin meant it more as a move of comfort than the intention of watching each other's back. Though the latter remained true, it was decidedly not the matter at hand. And it irked Itachi. Not the fact that his cousin could read him so well, but the reality that he had to be subjected to his reassurance anyway. He was a well-bred soldier. He didn't need to be comforted on the battlefield.

But it was _exactly_ what he needed.

Itachi was ruthless. More so than usual. No mercy for the hands that made his sunflower suffer pain. She didn't show it, but he knew. Knew that the paleness of her skin was not because of the lighting or her natural pigment, but from the agony that wrecked her.

No child should go through such suffering. Especially Hinata—his sunflower. She didn't deserve it.

He should have seen the trap coming. Sage, he was an _Anbu_. Not just any Anbu, either. He was _the_ Uchiha prodigy, enlisted at the age of ten, _heir_ to the prestigious Uchiha clan. He could go on and on and it would never justify his failure for detecting the trap. He had been too late, and so, Hinata had suffered his miscalculations.

Never again.

Itachi swung his rifle over his shoulder to pull out his kunai. And he was brutal. Cold. Unfeeling. Wherever he went, death followed.

A man approached him with an axe which Itachi nimbly avoided. Their eyes met for a brief second, one piercing black and the other a terrified sheen of hazel. Itachi thought his eyes beautiful—and he buried his kunai deep into a socket, the other into his chest. He twisted both, bathing in the sound of the man's screams before he finally fell slack. He withdrew the kunai with a sickening sound.

The world diminished to nothing but this. Going through the motions of killing every single man that had caused Hinata pain. He would go to hell for this, he knew. But it didn't matter. Not when she was still out there amidst the chaos, fighting for not even her own life but his.

He hated it. Hated himself for being unable to go against his superiors' orders. For bringing this upon her.

He wanted to burn the world.

A hand gripped his shoulder and it snapped him back from his descent. Two pairs of Uchiha eyes met.

"Itachi." Shisui's voice was stern, missing its usual jovial tone. "Get your head out of the gutter."

The rest of the Anbu drew in a sharp breath. The clamor around them seemed to have stopped for a moment before the fighting resumed. They thought Shisui to be reckless, definitely asking for a death wish. _No one_ spoke to Itachi that way—not with that commanding tone. Shisui might be an Uchiha, but he was not from the main family. He was out of line. At least, that's what everyone seemed to be thinking.

A shadow passed over the Major's face. "Don't tell me what to do," he nearly snarled into his cousin's face.

Shisui bristled with anger, baring his teeth back at Itachi. "Is this what you want _Hinata_ to see?" he growled lowly into his ear. "To see _you_ wreaking havoc like some kind of demon? _Sure_ , be my guest. But don't come running to me if she grows up to be just like how _they_ want her to."

Itachi reeled back, eyes widening a fraction before his face settled back into its usual mask of calm. His mind cleared, his breaths coming out much softer than before. He swallowed hard, gripping the handles of his kunai harder to stop himself from shaking.

His cousin smiled bitterly, whirling around the shoot at an enemy approaching Itachi from behind. Shisui walked past him, but not before clapping him once on the shoulder.

"Thank me later."

And Itachi would.

* * *

 **a/n:** Oh, a little longer than the usual, but I _loved_ writing Itachi. I always enjoy going through his emotions. He is a little tough to write, so I hope I got him write, but this was so heart-wrenching for me to go through. Nevertheless, I managed, and here it is! I love Shisui too, always have. So this is a real treat for me. I hope it is for you, too! Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy them. They give me the motivation to write and they bring me smiles on the bad days.


	31. Chapter 31

thirty-one.

The ache tracing her limbs could only mean one thing: exhaustion.

Rarely did Hinata get irritated—she had been trained better than that. She had suffered more than once when she had – on many occasions – presented her annoyance back on that ship. And she had learned since then not to make her emotions evident. But for once, she couldn't help the occasional curl of her lips whenever her left arm refused to move the way she needed it to do, or when her knees would suddenly buckle after a simple landing. No, she refused to acknowledge her dwindling energy. She had to finish this in record time.

A sharp pain struck her and she moved without thinking, shoving her blood-crusted kunai into the person responsible for the fresh cut that appeared on her cheek. Another twinge of ire in her eyes. She really was becoming sloppy.

There was a resounding boom that shook the fortress. A second later and she was back-to-back with the Major, her breathing labored at the exertion of speed.

" _Shosa_ ," she addressed quietly, taking in their surroundings. They were not losing but…

"I know," he clipped, sounding very tired and she wanted to pat his head. "We don't have much time left."

Something caught Hinata's eye and she took off running, ignoring the call of her name.

A plethora of bullets greeted her, the sharp whistle amidst the air brushing barely centimeters from her skin as she dodged. She ignored the stinging sensation of metal slicing her skin, heading for the stairs where she caught sight of a group of enemy Anbu guarding a man dressed in regal clothing. She pressed her lips tightly together in determination. In the next few seconds, she had crossed the remaining distance, a kunai held tightly between her teeth and another in her only hand. A fiery fire burned bright in her gaze when she spun, blood following her lead.

It didn't matter that she lost her right arm—she still had her left, and she could strangle anyone with her legs alone. She was not that _weak_.

She charged forward, running up the steps as the man ahead of her began to sprint away from the blades glinting from her mouth. If she was capable of grinning, she would have done so now.

Hinata spat out the kunai, catching it with her left hand. The two kunai settled nicely between her fingers. The urge to scream had never felt as strong as it did now but she held it back, looking up at the daunting staircase. A glance sideways and she was clutching the kunai back in her mouth, using her left arm to hoist herself up from railing to railing, ignoring the startled shouts from below.

Blood coated her tongue. _Almost there_.

The moment her feet found the ground, she swung the rifle around her shoulder and pulled the trigger, the recoil shaking her off-balance. Another gunshot fired and she was reeling back— _back, back, back, back_ —into the oblivion awaiting her fall.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hello! Short chapter today, but this is because the following chapters will begin to take part in the events after the war. Starting now, the chapters will alternate (more or less) between the past and the present. [ _when the moon was red]_ will show the events after this scene and [ _at the break of dawn]_ will mean showing how Hinata is faring a life void of violence. This is where the kunoichi service will be presented. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me your thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

thirty-two.

[ _at the break of dawn_ ]

Snow had begun to fall.

She had grown used to the cold over the years. When she had first experienced snow, she had only been thirteen, and the snowflakes felt like a chilling kiss against her skin. She had been ecstatic for a while. After all, life on the ocean only meant summer and rain. The weather hadn't been exactly fun. But eventually, winter proved to be disappointing, as it meant a lot of closed days and layers and _layers_ of clothing. Not her though. Something had frozen inside, so she hadn't been bothered by the cold.

And even though the weather also meant longer nights—which she loved very much, thank you—it also meant a lot of sweeping that they liked to ignore. So naturally, it was left to her to sweep the front porch. It was also left to her to gather the mail in the morning because no one liked going outside when it was freezing, added with the fact that her boss was the laziest man she had come to know so far.

She didn't find snow much fun anymore.

She finished sweeping the front of the Izanami Services, dumping the snow onto the side as she gathered her broom and entered the warm confines of the building.

"Ah, finished already?" a gentle voice greeted her.

She nodded, leaning the broom and dustpan against the wall before proceeding to switch her outdoor boots for indoor slippers.

The woman before her couldn't help but huff, a smile gracing her face. "It's a snow day, _Hinata_. You should be resting."

Hinata frowned, opening her mouth to respond when she was immediately cut off—

"Oh, don't even bother, Kurenai," Shisui emerged from one of the rooms, clad in a thick, wooly robe and clutching a mug of what Hinata presumed to be coffee. He covered his mouth with a hand and yawned. "Hinata-chan doesn't know what _rest_ means."

"S-Shisui-san," Hinata acknowledged, bowing slightly. A light flush adorned her cheeks. "I am… fine."

The said man donned a crooked smile, lifting a brow in question. "Are you really?"

"Y-Yes…"

Kurenai intervened before her lovely pupil began to turn the color of the flame flickering in the fireplace. "Stop teasing her, Shisui. She's probably not used to being idle for so long unlike _you_. Good grief, for a previous Anbu Captain, I would have thought you to be more productive than…" she ran her eyes over his obviously comfortable form, " _this_."

The Uchiha shrugged. "I'm forever off-duty, what can I say? Might as well enjoy the simple life."

"I can't believe you."

"Believe it."

"You have a pile of paperwork to finish, need I remind you."

"I have been reminded."

"Work on it!"

Hinata tucked her chin as she made her way past the two bickering adults. She was seventeen now and nearing the age of legality, so she was worried she would catch whatever they had. She seemed normal so far. But that didn't mean she would stick around to wait until she turned into one of them. If she ever did, she hoped that would be Kurenai.

The Izanami Services were busiest during winter, simply because the weather normally didn't allow people to travel safely, and that most of the roads were blocked off due to the amount of snow piling onto the streets. However, snow days were the worst, meaning even the shop would be closed and they would set aside their clients' requests for the next few days. Snow days were their day-offs, and the other girls were spending it sleeping in late and catching up on the sleep most of them had missed.

The notion of resting never entered Hinata's mind. It was all work or no food. Though Shisui had insisted many times that it didn't _technically_ work that way, she needed to work hard to get her pay at the end of the month and support herself without the help of her mentor, Kurenai. The woman was stubborn. Sometimes, even more so than her boss.

Hinata slipped into her room at last. She closed the door behind her, shutting out the noise of the building and surrounding her in pleasant silence. The sudden change in the atmosphere made her shoulders relax.

Her room was plain compared to the other girls. The walls were bare of 'posters' and whatever she usually saw in their rooms. Her bed was always made well, and she only had a few belongings, kept neatly inside the cabinet against the far wall. Shisui had given her a bigger desk than the other girls—which he made her promise not to tell anyone—and though she appreciated it, the space was hardly used. But she was continuing to try. Rather than the bare mahogany top it usually was, she had placed a few small potted plants and a desk lamp to help her read at night.

But if she were honest, the only reason she had placed them on the desk in the first place was because she was running out of space on her window sills.

She loved succulents the most out of all the plants she had grown to learn. A job in the west taught her many of these plants. She had hurried home afterwards and purchased her very first _echeveria_. The family grew from there.

With long, brisk steps, she made her way to the desk and sat on the chair in front of it. Hinata's eyes softened considerably. She reached out to pick up the only other piece of item that decorated her workspace.

His picture.

Hinata stared.

And _stared_.

She stared until her chest ached because, frankly, it never stopped hurting. She stared until her eyes burned and she was forced to turn away, putting the frame back onto its place. She raised her feet to set them on the edge of her desk, her elbows coming to rest atop her knees, and held her face in her hands.

She missed him more and more every day, but she could do nothing about it.

So she cried.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hello hello! I've been a bit busy (and quite honestly, writer's blocked) so I haven't updated according to schedule but here it is! I'll be alternating between past and present for a while unless I need two chapters for one scene, but that's the plan. I hope you enjoyed this! Itachi will appear less and less for now too, so we'll miss our favorite Uchiha. Thank you so much for the reviews. I adore them, and someone who reviewed recently made me write this so thank you for saving me! Anyway, please review and I will work quickly on the next bit!


	33. Chapter 33

thirty-three.

[ _when the moon was red_ ]

Kami, it _hurt_.

The world was a dizzying fusion of colors and an underwater muffled scenery. Maybe Shisui was calling his name, or maybe he was screaming his pain—either way, he wasn't sure. All he was certain of was the continuous throbbing of his chest and the warm splatter of blood against his face as he delivered death all around him.

It kept him on the edge of his sanity.

Itachi didn't know _exactly_ what was hurting—if it was his head, his ears, or something inside his chest cavity. But it hardly mattered, not when he reached her in record time, throwing aside his rifle and catching her in his arms just before she hit the ground.

The fall broke his momentum and they skidded to the nearest wall, his back slamming painfully against the hard surface. Hinata moaned at the impact. The sound made his heart ache though he had to push it away, choosing to save the self-hate for later, and ducking behind the nearest pillar to take cover.

"Hinata," he called firmly. He could feel the apprehension biting at his seams as he rushed to bandage her massive wound with a ripped section of his shirt. His hands were strikingly red. "Hinata, can you hear me?"

She didn't answer.

Desperation began to creep in. " _Hinata_ ," he repeated.

Pearlescent eyes lifted groggily to meet his. " _Sho—sa_."

"I'm going to get us out of here," he promised her then. Itachi didn't stop to think if it was doable—getting them out, that is. The operation was still undergoing and their numbers were dwindling though reinforcements had yet to come. And he couldn't leave his squad or his men behind, even if the gnawing voice in his head begged him to, even if the warmth seeping into his clothes screamed at him to—he was a major first before he was a boy.

Ever so slowly, Hinata shook her head, cutting his thoughts to an abrupt halt. "I—I am okay," she insisted quietly. And it broke his heart.

Always the selfless little flower. And he, the shadow over her sunshine.

He should have never brought her here.

Itachi wondered if Hinata was aware of what she had lost, if the way her shoulder shifted was her trying to reach for him when she no longer could. If the absence of her right arm had shattered her—just as the obliteration of the other surely would.

Itachi blamed himself then.

He whispered an apology in her hair before hefting her up in his arms. "Keep your eyes open," he ordered.

A nod was her only answer.

The next few events were things he could recall doing if he tried hard enough, but these were things he had done without thinking. Distinctively, he was aware of the quick order he had given out to hold their positions. He remembered the weight of Hinata in his arms and the stench of blood filling his nostrils. Yet none of it truly registered well in his mind. He was abandoning his post to take her away—far away from the battlefield to find her a medic that would stop the bleeding— _why was she still bleeding?_

She would die from blood loss, his mind whispered to him. But he couldn't understand what it was trying to tell him. And his mind shouted. It _screamed_ at him because years of experience was supposed to have him prepared for the worst-case scenario such as this.

The boy whose childhood had been robbed was still somewhere inside.

And he wanted to come out.

" _Shosa_ ," Hinata muttered weakly.

He felt the ground beneath his feet, suddenly anchoring him back to reality.

"Hinata," he responded softly. The contrast of the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the warmth he tried to give her was stark, but it didn't seem to matter.

The little sunflower blinked slowly. "Is the—is the battle over?"

"Yes," he lied. "It's over."

She would never know that it was a lie, he convinced himself, even as the guilt of lying to her was eating him up alive. He would do it again in a heartbeat if given the chance.

Or perhaps, if time could be turned back, he would have never taken her under his care.

" _Shosa_ ," Hinata whispered, "it's t-too quiet."

Itachi wondered then if this was punishment. After all, who could endure this pain? Why else would he be going through this torture? If it hadn't been for his foolish decision to take her under his wing, she could still be intact right now. She could have been enjoying a normal life like she deserved. Instead, here she was, picked apart by the heavens, all because of the sins he could never atone to. It was all his damn fault.

And yet he couldn't help but feel selfish, because as much as he wanted her to live a normal life, he could no longer imagine a world without her.

* * *

 **a/n:** Hello! I'm so terribly sorry for the late update. You see, I've started studying as an architecture student, and I expected that it would be a lot of work, but I didn't expect it to be THAT much. So, I've been very busy. But with the whole pandemic thing and now that it's summer, hopefully I can whip up some chapters soon! But bear with me. It's been so long that I've lost my writing touch.

Anyhow, how are you guys? I hope you are all safe during this pandemic, and let us all enjoy the comfort of our homes with reading. Lastly, I would like to commend all frontliners at this time. If you are a frontliner, be it a cashier or a janitor, a retail worker or in the medic field, whatever that may be, if you are out and about working in this difficult time, I thank you for your service.


End file.
